Clash of Three Worlds
by keaira19
Summary: What would happen if you clicked onto a game...and you got sucked in [literally]? Imagine the baddest of bad guys waiting to claw you into their schemes. What would you do and more importantly... How would you get out? This is Brye's story. [FE:BS, FE:SS]
1. Ends and New Beginnings

smiles this is my 4th story believe that? I'm so happy! Sheesh…writing is tough! Enough about me though; please read and please, please, please review!

* * *

Ends and New Beginnings

"See you tomorrow!" I yelled as I wrestled out of the car with my bags and lacrosse stick. My friend laughed as I fell; the weight of my bag pulling me down. Still laughing, she drove away leaving me to haul my load up my house steps. Groaning, I lugged my stuff up the stairs and with papers stuck in my mouth I opened up the front door. Throwing my various items inside I noticed that my mom was actually home…and sober. She stood in front of me in a neat suit with impressive heels to match; my heels actually.

"Hey mom; looking good…what's the occasion?" I asked. She never looked neat…or even matching. Her smile widened and I admitted to myself it was good to see her genuinely smiling for once. She smoothed out her charcoal pencil skirt out.

"I got a job Brye…at a law firm! I'm going to be one of the secretaries! Brye; they actually hired me! I have a job now!" she squealed like a little kid who was just handed candy. I forced a smile and tried to look happy.

"That's amazing mom! I'm so excited for you!" I said with false enthusiasm. I hoped she didn't catch my fake but she did and frowned.

"What's wrong? Whenever you sound this happy it's usually because you're lying to me. I know you too well now…what's wrong?" she asked casually. I knew that behind that neutral shell of hers was a raging bull just waiting for a red flag.

"It's nothing mom…just tired I guess. Man, was practice today tough!" I said, changing the subject, "I really impressed the coach though! He said I'm on the road to a lacrosse scholarship if I try hard enough; how cool would that be?" She forgot my earlier reaction like I hoped.

"You know money's tight…a scholarship would be awesome Byre! I don't want to put too much pressure on you; you can do fine at a community college too you know. But I know how bright you are so you just do your best! Why don't you start your homework so you can go to bed early? It's almost seven now and I know you had dinner out." Since when did mom ever tell me to do something that had any connection with school?

"Okay I will mom, good night if you fall asleep before me." I answered. I turned to pick up my stuff and I noticed she didn't say anything back. When she finally said something her voice was hard.

"What do you mean by me falling asleep before you? When have I done that before? Hm? I don't like that tone of voice you use with me as well. I am your mother and guardian and you should treat me with the proper respect! Now go do your homework and come say good night to me at the appropriate time!" In order to avoid further outbursts I carried my stuff with no help from her to my room. I reached the top of the staircase when she chose to yell out again.

"And I don't want me catching you playing on that childish gameguy thing! No Fire Sign or whatever it's called!" She hit a particularly soft spot and I had no control on myself any longer.

"Mom first of all; it's game_boy_ and Fire _Emblem_! And when do you tell me what to do? Don't I always have my homework done? What's up with you? Since you got a job you have to act all high and mighty now? News flash mom, I've had a job since I turned fifteen. _Fifteen_ mom! Just so we could have some money and not have to rely on what grandma and grandpa sent us! So having a job at some fancy law firm is not something to brag about!" I turned with my bags to leave but then another wave of pure rage came towering over me.

"And another thing; you always have jobs mom! You always get them but for some reason can't seem to hold onto them…hm? What could be the reason? Huh, maybe it's how you think everything but your job has priority over it!" I screeched. We stood in silence; her eyes filled with anger and her face twisted into a mask of hatred. I grabbed my fallen bags and left without a word, storming into my room and slamming the door. With my anger now subsided, I felt drained and tired. Yelling always made me feel weary and worn out; I always found that getting angry was a waste of time and energy. But I just couldn't help it this time.

Flinging myself onto the bed, I reached into my bedside shelf. I flipped open the silver gameboy's top and switched the game on. Fire Emblem stuff came up and I rushed through those immediately. I was in no mood to wait patiently through nonsense information and introductions. I clicked onto my current saved data and prepared myself to kick some morph butt with my army of almost unbeatable characters.

Minutes passed by and I finally completed destroying all of Lord Nergal's little puppets. As I came to the part where I would go and bring him to his demise, the game blanked out. The screen turned black and the volume went up even though I had not turned it on. Creepy music played; a haunting tune that had me entranced. I tried clicking the on and off button again and again to try and trigger the game. The music hadn't stopped but only grew louder. The screen turned back on but not to where I had left off. It brought me to a scene with Lord Nergal and some hooded figure.

"Is everything in place Prince Lyon?" I dropped the gameboy and jumped away from it as if it were the plague itself. _What the hell?_ I thought. _I just heard Nergal's voice…his real voice…coming from the game!_ There were no text boxes…just his uncanny voice lilting in the air.

"Yes…everything on my side is at least. Everything is in order as it should be. I am ready when you are." another voice said. This was not as spine-chilling as Nergal's voice but it had a sinister hint about it. It sounded like two voices merged into one.

"What the hell is going on…?" I muttered. I mustered up enough courage and sense to reach and pick up the closed gameboy. I took a deep breath and reopened the game. The hooded figure was standing across from Nergal. He took off his hood and medium length, pale violet hair stood out. He took out a staff and held it vertically in his grip. Nergal did the same with another staff. They crossed the staves and Nergal shouted out.

"It's time! Do it now!" The one called Lyon placed a dark stone looking thing on the 'X' the staves made. The effect was instantaneous. The stone might as well have been a match on an oil spill. The game shook with the impact and the loud noise the explosion made rang in my ears at deafening pitches. I screamed and dropped the gameboy to hold my ears. I closed my eyes and shouted for it to stop. Then the racket stopped abruptly. It was eerily calm and peaceful and I felt unusually happy. Before darkness engulfed me I heard Nergal's voice.

"It's done. We've done it…we've finally cracked those blasted barriers around us…the universe is ours my friend; ours! Elibe, Magvel, and now…Earth…" Dreamily, I smiled at his wrong pronunciation of 'Earth' and chuckled. "E-arth-th" _Hee hee…_ I closed my eyes once again, vulnerable to whatever was lurking and now roaming free.

* * *

Okay so how was that? Please, please, please review! This is my first multi-chaptered story and I really want to know how it came out! So hm, the next chapter…well Brye wakes up and I'm deciding on what mayhem to put in…any ideas, let me know! 


	2. The Start of a New Game

wow…you do not know how LONG this chapter took…I mean WOW—anyways, here's the next chapter! Hope you guys like it!

Previous Chapter:

"_It's done. We've done it…we've finally cracked those blasted barriers around us…the universe is ours my friend; ours! Elibe, Magvel, and now…Earth…" Dreamily, I smiled at his wrong pronunciation of 'Earth' and chuckled. "E-arth-th" Hee hee… I closed my eyes once again, vulnerable to whatever was lurking and now roaming free._

* * *

The Start of a New Game

Groggily, I tried opening my eyes. My head hurt as if I hit my skull against a brick wall repeatedly. My bed felt weird and my sheets were scratchy and not soft like my green downy comforter. I yawned and felt like I slept for ages. Forcing my eyes open I was almost tempted to shut them again. I was not in my room. I was not even in my house. I was in some strange unfurnished room with one window, a dresser with a mirror and the bed I was on. It smelled sour and I rushed off of the bed covers. Now facing the mirror I saw my shocked reflection. My skin was not oily and red from lacrosse training. Not even my hair was in the same place as I had left it; messy. It was now neat and stick straight; glossy and beautiful. I was not wearing the dirty lacrosse uniform I should have been wearing. I was clad in a form fitting aquamarine blue dress that had no sleeves and ended at my shoulders. It was long and hit a few inches above my knee. Two high slits ran up on the sides up until my hips. My legs were covered in tight, dark pants that felt like leggings. I had on a pair of leather boots that laced up on the top and had a bit of a heel. Around my waist was a belt with a little bag. I had long gloves on reaching past my elbows. I looked like I was some super maniac fan of Fire Emblem dressed to go to a convention.

"I have to be dreaming…" I said aloud. The loudness of my own voice startled me. If I'm dreaming then I won't feel anything, I thought. I pinched myself hard and it hurt…a lot. I bit back a yelp and I realized with slow senses that this was no dream. This was real.

"Oh my god…" I ran towards the door and ripped it open. I rushed through the door frame and into the empty hall. I looked left then right and chose to run left. I saw a staircase and flew down the stairs at dangerous speeds. While looking around me, I nearly cried out in relief. I saw my mom clearing one of the tables across from me. She, like I, was donning a weird outfit as well. Nonetheless I sprinted over and hugged her tightly.

"Mom!" I said happily. _Finally!_ I thought. _Someone who can tell me what the hell is going on!_ She pushed me away and looked at me as if I was a stranger.

"Who are you and get away from me! I don't know you!" she shrieked. I stepped back dazedly. She faltered backwards from me and gazed at me with wide eyes.

"Don't you know who I am…? Stop kidding around! I'm your daughter for crying out loud Mom!" I yelled at her. I only succeeded in pushing her farther away.

"I don't have a daughter to speak of…I-I don't even know who you are!" she squeaked. I stood there, too dumbfounded to speak. _Why doesn't she remember me? I'm her daughter! She should remember me!_ Angry tears pushed past my futile attempts of keeping them back and dashed down my face. She just stood there, just looking at me while I cried. I wiped back the tears and soon my sadness had become anger.

"Where are we?" I demanded. _If she is going to pretend I don't exist well then fine! I can find my way without her!_ My sudden change in emotion shocked her and she struggled to speak.

"W-we're in-n the p-port city of Ostia. D-don't you k-know that?" she stuttered. _Port city of Ostia…as in, FIRE EMBLEM Ostia?_ I tried to stay calm and looked my mom squarely in the eye.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"It's Alanna…why do you want to know?" she asked. Her fear of me was waning from her voice as she glared at me. I tried to act impassive.

"It's none of your business as to why I asked for your name!" With that said I sneered and strutted out of the inn. When I was completely out of eyeshot I bit my lip to barricade the oncoming tears. _Her name is Alanna! That IS my mom! Alanna Mari is my mother! Why doesn't she recognize me? Why is she ignoring me?_ I leaned against the wall of the tavern and breathed in and out, trying to calm myself. _Okay…so you're in Ostia which is a made up city in a made up game where the people you know don't know you and where you wake up in a weird bed with different clothes on in a different and totally not your universe! But don't freak out._ I closed my eyes and felt the sun's rays warm my face. Everything felt so real. Yet I know as well as anyone else that this is a game; not reality. I heard people scurrying away and into the nearest houses and shops. The once crowded marketplace was now as barren as a desert. I stepped out from the shelter of the inn and walked into the middle of the street. In the distance I saw a group of people approaching. At the front were three leaders. The middle person was a man who looked thinner than the one on his left. There was a woman on his right with long flowing green hair. _Kind of like Lyn's hair…_

"Hello there." A smooth but chilling voice greeted me. I turned slowly, fear dictating my actions. Staring at me with gold eyes was a pale faced, ebony haired man clad in a dark cloak. He smiled at me with grace and even bowed slightly.

"Hello…Ephidel." I said quietly. He looked surprised at first and then nodded knowingly.

"I see you aren't the least bit confused about your current situation…is that because you have figured it out? Or are you just too perplexed to even ponder your circumstance? After all, you are _only_ human." He smiled again and I felt myself wanting to gag. _What does he know that I don't? Well that's an easy question…everything! The real question is how can I find out what he knows?_

"I have some idea as to what's happening." I said as evenly as I could, trying to match his forced courtesy, "Although I know you are much more learned in what is really occurring." _Wow,_ I thought. _That English play I was in is really helping my mysterious persona here!_

"Do you really? So you _are_ smarter than most humans…good. My master would like to know that his opponent is not as idle brained as most of you are. I came here though, not to play word games with you. I send word of my master, Lord Nergal. You probably are already acquainted with him. He wishes you the best of luck on your fool of a journey. He also wishes—" I interrupted him.

"What do you mean by 'journey'? I'm not on one." I stated flatly. He gave me another one of those condescending smiles that I was quickly learning to hate.

"Well then, you will surely find out. As I was saying, my master would like to inform you that he is graciously giving you another option. Should you choose it, you can forget all this nonsense about a journey and join him. Then all will be restored if you aid my master in his…plans." He said carefully. I eyed him carefully. _What plans? If they're thought of by Nergal it can't be good… And me, join him? Ephidel must have lost some of his inhuman morph IQ points on his way over here. This means that whatever he needs, I'm in the way of getting it. So as long as I'm here, I'm preventing what he wants. Which is completely and totally fine by me._

"Do I have to tell you my answer now Ephidel?" I said calmly. He stared at me.

"What are you thinking about? Before fear and confusion was oozing from your pores; now you're calm and reassured. What did you think of?" he pondered out loud. I remained as stoic as I could.

"That was not the answer to my question Ephidel." I said blandly. He chuckled.

"Very well my dear. No, you do not have to answer now but it would be to your advantage to do so. My master cannot guarantee your safety the longer you wait. You see, he foresees you allying yourself with the whelps from Lycia. Ah, right on cue, here they come." I turned to see the group of people I saw earlier. The green haired woman was indeed Lyn standing in a defensive stance next to the other lords; Eliwood and Hector. _I really am in Fire Emblem… How did this freaking happen?_

"You monster! What's the meaning of this? What has your master done here?" Lord Hector growled. Ephidel snickered and completely ignored him as he kept his attention on me.

"Do you really want to stay with these imbeciles? Especially, the big lug over here." He motioned towards Hector with a pale hand of his. Hector stiffened and tried to rein his anger as Eliwood laid a calming hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Ephidel…you said I could have time. I don't have to answer now. I am staying here; go tell your lord I said hi and good luck because I'll prove to be more trouble than I'm worth." I smiled innocently and he scowled.

"Fine, rot with the rest of those insignificant beings! I will come back for your answer though, I still believe you better than the humans that stand behind you. Good bye for now, Brye." He warped out of the area, leaving me to handle whatever comes next. _How did he know my name?_ I thought. _I have to get out of here, whatever it takes._

"Who are you?" I turned to see Eliwood staring at me. _Was he the one who asked?_

"My name is Brye." I suddenly felt smaller and shy. With Ephidel I felt like I had power over him, now faced with this group of trained soldiers I felt vulnerable. _Maybe I feel helpless because they could all kick my ass. _Nonetheless, my surge of strength and energy was now depleted.

"Brye…why was Ephi—um, that man talking to you? Did he tell you anything?" Lyn asked hope shining in her eyes. I shook my head.

"No, Ephidel didn't." I murmured. She caught her breath as I said his name and Eliwood looked surprised.

"Yes, I know his name; just like I know yours, Lady Lyndis. I know all your names." I waited for the shock to wear off and sink in. Lyn spoke up.

"How did you know…?" I smiled.

"I'll tell you everything I know if you tell me all you know. I don't know why I'm here or what is going on. But I have a feeling we can help each other. I'm a tactician of sorts. I can help with battles and strategy during the many fights I feel we will fall into. I want to help and I just want to go home." I said softly. It was silent for a few moments. I looked at Lyn, Eliwood and Hector's faces. They all wore a mask of surprise and doubt. They seemed to be thinking when I heard the sound of people being warped. All around us soldiers appeared out of nowhere. They looked fierce and bloodthirsty and I felt my knees go weak. _Oh my god…this is a real battle; with real blood and real killing and real weapons of real enemies wielding them. This isn't a game…this is life and death. There is no reset button. You have one life to live and only one. You can't get it back._ Ephidel warped in again.

"Inferior humans of this pathetic army…prepare yourselves. And Brye…keep yourself safe, no? We can't have you hurt now, can we?" He laughed and disappeared again. We were left alone with all these cutthroats and curs. We were all alone faced with hundreds of soldiers willing to fight till the end. _And that's one end I don't feel like meeting._

"Brye, will you help us?" Eliwood asked as he unsheathed his sword. _Will I? Can I?_ I gulped, the seriousness of the situation settling. I was in control of the battle if I said yes.

"Wait, Eliwood. What happened to Mark? He's not here!" Lyn cried, worry evident in her voice. _Mark? Oh gee! That's the original tactician…and Lyn's friend! Um…this complicates things._

"We have no time, Lyn. We will look for him later, I promise. We owe much to Mark but right now this problem proves more urgent." Eliwood replied. Lyn looked angry then defeated.

"Fine." she conceded, but not before shooting me a cold look.

"Let's go then." I finally agreed, ignoring Lyn's reaction. I began issuing orders as if I did this everyday. I sent people in all directions, giving them advice and encouraging the soldiers. I was a nervous wreck. _Oh no! Erk got hurt! Oh okay its fine Brye. You put Priscilla near him, he'll be healed soon. No! Karla was hit! Oh wait, Serra healed her._ On and on I worried for each person realizing that their life was in my hands. One false move on my part and their life ends. And there's no coming back.

"Are you okay?" I turned to see Lord Pent looking at me. It was weird seeing him in person as to his pixel animation. Actually, everyone looked weird, so life like…so alive. His gray hair glinted silver in the sun and his smile was warm. I studied Pent's face and to my surprise, he was perfect. _But that's not surprising Brye. Even in pixels, everyone is perfect. Now, even in person, he's perfect._

"I-I think I'll be fine Lord Pent. Thank you." I stuttered. It was so odd to be talking to someone who was once an animated character on a color screen. _He looks so human…this is so strange; I'm actually talking to a person crafted by a gaming company. This shouldn't be happening…_ His smile widened.

"I am still marveling at your ability to know our names without any consent. You must tell me some day how you managed that." I smiled and nervously watched the progressing battle. We were winning but it was so hard to watch. Every cut and slash made me wince with fear or pain. "Do you know any magic Brye?" I was surprised by the question and was pulled from my daydreaming.

"Um no, no I don't. Why?" I asked. _Me? Know magic? Hah._

"Well, you see, I have this talent that can sense latent magical ability. Your potential is…great. You could be a very strong magic wielder if you chose so." I blushed. _Cool! I can learn magic!_

"Thank you…um, perhaps maybe you could teach me? To see if I really do have any talent?" I asked overeagerly. _Magic, magic, magic! _He laughed.

"Of course, it'd be an honor to teach you! Maybe even my other student can help you. His name is—"

"Erk." I interrupted.

"Yes…Erk. That power of yours is very quick isn't it?" He chuckled. I bit my lip. _Should I tell him that I'm from a different planet and that his life is no more than pixels and technology? That his life is literally a game? A game where someone decides whether or not he dies?_ I refocused on the battle.

"Yeah…it is. Um, Lord Pent, why are you here? I mean, instead of at the post where I put you?" I asked and added, "I'm sure you're needed there instead of talking to me." He smiled.

"Well, you see, my wife Louise was concerned that you were left alone unguarded. She feared that you would get hurt and sent me this way. She has a rare ability as well; she can make me do whatever she wants. That includes me being a protector for a young girl." I smiled.

"Thank you Lord Pent and thank Lady Louise for me as well if I do not get too." I said happily.

"I will, Lady Brye." He bowed and I felt silly. _Why is he bowing to me? I'm not anything special! Well…I am the only person from Earth that isn't all weird…that counts for something right? And Ephidel and Nergal are trying to recruit me. And I can use magic!_

"Please, Lord Pent, don't bow like that. It's silly for someone like me! And please, I'm just Brye. Honorifics are wasted on me. Trust me." I argued. He chortled.

"If you insist Brye, but then I must insist you do the same." He smiled.

"Fine by me, Pent!" I said. As soon as I did I realized that Sain had left his post to go find a healer. He had left his spot unguarded and now there was a hole in our defense. There was an opening for attack. Pent looked in the direction I was staring at seconds too late. Kent and Isadora were being assaulted within seconds of Sain's leave with ruthless strikes.

"Pent! Please, go help them!" I yelled. But I didn't have to; he was already on his way there. I saw Sain look back to see what he had done and I saw guilt flicker across his normally joyous face. I frowned and started shouting directions. _Why now Sain? Why choose now, to act up!_

"Priscilla! Please go and heal Isadora and Kent! Sain get back there with her and help out! Everyone! There is a mountain a few feet away! Fall back against the mountain side! Now people! Kent and Isadora need help!" Immediately after I issued the command everyone started to move. The mountain was south of Kent and Isadora and allowed them to back off from the brutal battering they were receiving.

"Oh! Come on! Darn carriage!" Merlinus yelled. He was having trouble getting his horse to move, it seemed like the chestnut mare was hurt. _If Merlinus does not move, the rest of the company will not either because he'll be unprotected and our convoy will be vulnerable. He has to move now! Ugh! Why can't anything be easy?_ I ran over to him and pulled on the horse's reins with Merlinus. But the mare would just not move. I noticed an arrow stuck in the horse's flank and I went to go pull it out. It wasn't deep, thank goodness, and I managed to pull it out without causing too much pain. The mare started moving suddenly and Merlinus jumped up happily.

"Thank you! Let's go! Come on!" he coaxed. I watched as he moved rapidly, gaining back the lost distance. I ran too, noticing that the army behind me had to move. I watched Serra heal Kent and Isadora and watched them get back to fighting. Now half of our army didn't have to fight because of the natural barrier behind us. I sighed and looked around. Everyone seemed alright and no one looked fatally injured.

"That was quick thinking back there." I turned to see Marcus on his enormous steed. _That was hardly quick thinking…more like tremendous luck! It was so close…we could have lost two lives and it would have been my fault._

"Thank you…if you ask me, it was more luck than anything." I spoke earnestly. _If I didn't believe in luck, I do now._ He shook his head.

"You covered the hole in our defense quickly and without wait. Then you saved Sir Kent and Lady Isadora by taking the army back in a retreat against the peak's side. That was true strategic prowess there. Good work Lady Brye." He complimented. His eyes looked at me, as if analyzing me. _Is he wondering where Mark is too?_

"Thank you so much Sir Marcus. Um…it looks as if Isadora could use a break; could you fill in for a bit?" I asked.

"You need not ask; I am at your command." He bowed and was off in her direction. _Wow, everyone listens to me so readily and without hesitance. They trust me and do whatever order I issue…I could get used to this!_ I went to go near the front lines to see the status of the battle. Lyn slashed her enemy axe wielder with skilled strokes. I watched as her blade cut through the neck of the soldier; as it ripped through the soft skin and blood vessels with the sharpness of her sword. Scarlet wine sprouted up like a fountain from his tanned skin and washed the dirt red as he fell to the ground. Lyn took no notice of the brutality she had committed and looked towards her next doomed victim. _Oh gee…and she doesn't like me either. This isn't good… _One side of my mind abated my fear. _Don't worry though, she won't go and kill you. _The nervous side piped, _Right?_

"Are you okay, Lady Brye?" To my side was a bright blue haired knight in silver armor. I shook my head yes although my eyes and face betrayed me. She nodded perceptively.

"You're not used to…all of this; are you? I guess you have not seen this before. Don't worry, you'll get used to the…sights of slaughter, to put it bluntly. It is not a pretty one but you learn to realize that why you're fighting justifies the means." She explained softly. I could tell she meant what she said. In her support conversation with Renault, she also felt guilty cutting down her foes. _She really understands what I'm feeling. But how can she do this? Kill other human beings without puking or huge amounts of remorse? Sure, we're doing this for the right reasons…but do hundreds of deaths really not matter when compared to the 'greater good'? And the viciousness of battle…the simple sin of killing…isn't this why we're fighting? In order to prevent all of this?_

"I know you're probably sick to your stomach right now. I'm afraid I can't lie to you and say you'll forget the sight of a bloody field. You won't. But I am telling you that you can learn to understand why this has to be done." She paused and continued with the same sincerity, "You seem young…how old are you?"

"I'm sixteen years old." I murmured. I trained my eyes on Isadora instead of the battle. I tried to change the subject.

"Are you okay? From before, I mean. You weren't hurt too badly were you? I'm really sorry…" I began.

"No, no! I'm not! Actually, I'm fine. Sain only left for so long and you were quick to send Lord Pent to help us out. Plus, you gave such brilliant orders to fall back against the mountain side. To be honest, Kent suffered much worse than myself; he was injured far greater." She must have seen my face depicting pure horror and she laughed nervously.

"Not to say he is terribly handicapped now! He is still fighting as diligently as before, if not better. Serra was able to come over and nurse his wounds." She explained hastily. I pushed myself to look for where Kent was holding up. He had returned to battle and was bravely defending his post.

"Sir Lowen!" The teal haired knight turned my way and galloped over promptly.

"Yes milady! I am at your service!" he said with a bow of his head. He turned to Isadora, "Lady Isadora."

"It is not necessary to call me 'milady', Brye will do fine Lowen. Now, could you please go and relieve Sir Kent of his post? I fear he needs a rest from his previous encounter." I requested.

"You need not ask mil—I mean Brye! I am at your disposal!" He trotted off to give Kent some time off. _He sounds just like Marcus… Ugh. Doesn't he usually worship Marcus in the game?_

"That was nice of you, to give Kent some time to rest. He needs it." she complimented.

"It was irresponsible of me, rather. I should have thought to bring Kent out of the brawl but I was too distracted to. I should be thanking you for reminding me!" I said. She smiled and I smiled too, for the first time since Lyn's carnage.

"Ah! See? A smile! We need those on a bleak field such as this. Sadly, I must leave you Brye. You see it is my duty to check on my comrades. I will see you soon and Brye! We must speak sometime!" She bowed shortly and left. I looked towards the skies and in the horizon I saw white wings glittering in the setting sun. They came closer and I realized they were pegasus…they were pegasus knights. Then I stopped admiring and started thinking. I bit my lip to the point where blood almost flowed. _There is a pegasus squadron over the horizon and they're headed for us!_ I looked a little closer and made out three girls riding their mounts, two green headed knights and a blue haired one in the middle. The sight of their lances at the ready and coming straight at us struck fear in my body; immobilizing me.

* * *

Okay so…yeah. I cut the previous chapter in two so that the really long chapter is now two medium size chapters! So…but still review people! Um…next chapter has Brye figuring out what to do and something—or rather someone, comes in! Please read and review! 


	3. Problems with Perfect?

Okay! On to the mysterious pegasus knights! What will Brye do? Read and review please!

Previous Chapter:

_I looked a little closer and made out three girls riding their mounts, two green headed knights and a blue haired one in the middle. The sight of their lances at the ready and coming straight at us struck fear in my body; immobilizing me._

_

* * *

_

Problems with Perfect?

"Um…L-Lady, L-Lady B-Brye…can I, can I speak t-to you…um…you see…" I turned completely around to see a small, lavender haired girl trying to speak. Her voice snapped me out of my paralysis and I practically yelled at her.

"Oh! Hello Lady Florina! It is Brye, by the way! Did you say something earlier?" I asked loudly. _Remember Brye…she's the shy one. Don't scare her off! And you should be able to handle a few knights…calm down! You were just taking care of an entire army earlier!_ "A-And could you speak up? You are very quiet." _There…calm down._ I sighed. She nodded so intensely I thought her head would surely fall off her shoulders.

"My s-sisters and I…w-we saw pegasus knights fly t-towards us…we followed t-them and t-they led us to another a-army. They are h-headed this w-way!" She said the last part so passionately that it came out crystal clear even with her meek voice. _There's another army? Not only is there another squad coming, they're coming with an army behind them! Ugh, why can't this be easy! Are they friend or foe!_

"Brye, right? I'm Farina. Florina is a little shy. They don't look like our foe for two reasons. One, they look like us, a traveling band of mismatched mercenaries. Two, they are fighting our enemies and enemies of our enemies can be our allies." Farina dutifully reported. _So they're not any danger to us…yet. But once they finish off our enemies, how do we know they won't attack us? Knowing my luck, they'll attack us._

"Farina, can you and your sisters be a sentry? Come and tell me when they reach within eyeshot." I commanded. She nodded and led Florina away. "Thank you for your information!" I yelled after them.

"No problem!" Farina shouted. _At least she treats me like I'm no one special! That's refreshing! She treats me like Drea would. Drea…wonder where she is now. I wonder if she even remembers me…_

Minutes passed and still no word of there nearing. The battle still raged and we were standing strong. I made some replacements and watched as the enemy soldiers began to diminish. It was an hour until I saw Fiora land and run over.

"Lady Brye! They are coming from the east side and are within eyeshot now! Come see! I will alert the Lords." The determined knight ran over to where the lords were fighting. I looked towards the eastern horizon and indeed I saw a group moving towards us. Farina landed and I ran over.

"Can they see us?" I asked hurriedly.

"As well as you can see them." She replied. _So they know we're here. And they are moving in our direction to do what? Ally themselves or to get rid of us? What should I do?_ All the lords came over to the eastern side swiftly. I found I could not look Lyn in the eye.

"What's going on here?" Lord Hector grunted, "Another army? What has that hound Nergal done now?"

"Brye…do you know if they are allies or enemies?" Eliwood asked calmly. I shook my head no.

"I don't know for certain. But think of this Lord Eliwood, like Farina said, they look like a band of mismatched people like us. I doubt Nergal would send such as reinforcements. And, they were fighting our enemy which as far as I'm concerned, is a very good thing. This means that they are not on their side. It's up to you Lord Eliwood. Whether to confront or to hide; the choice is yours." I said. _It doesn't really matter what he chooses, we'll have to confront them soon whether or not we want to._ As if reading my mind, he echoed my thoughts.

"We don't really have any other option but to confront them. Let's just make sure our present enemy is taken care of." he said assertively. I nodded.

"That is what I was thinking of. But perhaps we can meet them halfway." I said.

"What do you mean?" Lyn asked curiously. Masked by that seemingly innocent tone were spiteful hints. I forced myself to look her in the eye. Her emerald eyes held nothing of the violence I saw her commit but they held a subtle animosity towards me.

"Maybe we can send a letter of…maybe telling them we're not enemies. That we don't want to fight; or at least telling them who we are. I'll send my name if not yours." I offered. I could see them all thinking, uncertainty flickering in their inhuman eyes. All their eyes were different colors, colors not normal for humans. _Every time I look at their eyes they remind me that they're not real. They're humans here but in my world, they're freaks. They have exotic shades of hair and eyes and everyone is so…perfect. Not one has any physical faults. Lyn is beautiful; she has long emerald hair and a perfect body. She's tall and strong. Eliwood is handsome and has not one flaw across his skin. This isn't normal; this isn't how things should be. No one should be this perfect…nothing should be this perfect._

"Let's try it. How far away are they?" Eliwood requested. I looked to the east and saw that they were more visible than before.

"Closer. We don't have much time. Who has paper and a pen?" I asked around.

"A pen? What is a 'pen'? Eliwood, do you think we should trust someone like her? She speaks differently from us. I don't think she's—" Lyn asked. _Shoot, Brye! Pens weren't invented yet! And now you've given Lyn a chance to step all over you! Great job. Now I'm in trouble._

"Lyn, if Brye meant to harm us in anyway; she would not have saved Kent and Isadora previously. I don't believe she means any injury towards any of us. I promised you before that we'd take time to find Mark. We will, just not now. Not when we are so confused." Eliwood defended me.

"Uh…thank you." I said to the red headed lord. He smiled and waited for me to continue, "I meant a writing utensil. Um…you know…" I stumbled over my words. _Nice save Brye…real smooth._

"You mean a quill and ink right?" Eliwood asked, his eyes looking at me like I _was_ from a different planet. _Not too far from the truth really…_

"Yes! That's what I meant! I need a quill and ink and paper." Merlinus handed me my materials and I began to write the note. Holding the quill and dipping it in the right amount of ink was a lot harder than I gave credit to. If you put too much it would soak into the paper creating an ink blot; not good. If you didn't take enough you would have to constantly go back and forth. At this rate, I only got about three words down in ten minutes. And I wasted about twenty sheets of paper.

"Oh give me that! I'll write it down!" Hector said impatiently. Although he was rude, I was grateful he butted in.

"Okay, write this: Hello, my name is Brye and I am the tactician of this army that you are now marching towards. We are not your enemy; we noticed you were fighting our foe as well. Maybe we can band together. We do not want to fight you and we ask that you approach with caution should you choose so. If not, send a letter our way and we will meet." Hector was much faster and neater than I was; but I took the quill from him to sign the bottom. It was the same signature I always used; the same huge 'B' and then a curvy 'y' at the end. I took the parchment and looked it over.

"How are we getting it there, might I ask?" Hector questioned with a hint of superiority. If there was one thing I hated, it was people who thought they were better to others.

"We are going to walk up to their ranks and hand it to them Lord Hector." I said sarcastically. His face was awash with disbelief. "Of course we're not! I'm sending our pegasus knights together with the letter. They will drop it in front of the moving army and fly right back. The parchment will have a weight on it which will bring it down faster and not veer off course with the wind. Satisfied, Lord Hector?" I asked challengingly. He looked like he was about to say something but kept silent.

"Fiora will carry the letter. Do we have something heavy we can tie on it?" Fiora handed me a rock and I tied it quickly with the string.

"So I am to drop it in front of them; correct Lady Brye?" she asked. I nodded.

"And don't wait for them to pick it up; I want you back here quickly and safely. Understood?" I commanded. She nodded and took the parchment roll. I watched as the Ilian sisters mounted their snow white rides and rocketed into the golden sky. _Let this work, please, _I prayed. _Let them be good guys and let this all work out. I need this to work. I need no surprises. Everything has to work out._ As I begged some invisible being to help me, Kent rode up to me. He dismounted and bowed cavalierly.

"Lady Brye I have an enemy count." He informed me. I nodded.

"Go on. And it's Brye, Kent. No honorifics for me." I added.

"Okay…Brye. The count is forty two and decreasing. We should have all enemies stopped within the hour." He notified.

"Thank you Kent. Um…are you okay? From before, I mean? I'm so sorry…I heard you were badly hurt and—" He smiled and held up his hands.

"I am fine. You moved our troop safely away from the skirmish and I was able to heal thanks to Serra. You need not be alarmed or sorry." He clarified. I smiled.

"Glad to hear!" I said. Behind him, three pegasus knights landed. It was Fiora, Farina and Florina.

"Excuse me, Kent!" I yelled as I ran over.

"Did everything go as planned?" I asked fervently. Fiora smiled.

"Yes. I delivered the message as intended, in front of the army lines. Then we immediately started flying back. But I must say as well, that I did look back. A dark haired man picked the parchment up. He started to read it and he looked very surprised. That's all I saw though, I just focused on flying back." Fiora reported.

"Great work Fiora! You too, Farina and Florina! Now all we have to do is—"

Suddenly, the ground started shaking and opened up beneath our feet to a large and dark abyss. We fell through the shadowy chasm as quickly as it opened. I watched everyone fall as if in slow motion. I saw Merlinus fall with his horse and convoy follow him down. Fiora held on dearly to Florina as they descended. Farina was greedily clutching her bag of riches. Hector was flailing his arms wildly. Serra was shrieking loudly. I watched as the light above gradually closed up; the ground on top entombing us. Now encased in total darkness I felt lost and alone. As if every worry and sad day I had was now crashing on top of me at once.

I didn't know how long we fell but as if we were in a mouth, we were spat back up. As dark as the darkness was, the light was just as bright when we emerged. I was lying on the grass, my face bathing in the sun. My eyes were open but I wasn't really awake. I was kind of daydreaming…conscious, but in a different world. Dreamily I sat up, surveying my surroundings. The army was all around, in similar positions such as mine. Everyone was lying on their backs with happy smiles painted on their faces. I was the only one awake. We were in a valley of some sort, sweet smelling flowers creating a carpet of soft goodness. The sun was shining, the sky cloud free and bright with the sugary violets swaying in the breeze. _This is perfect…isn't it? So perfect…hee, hee. I want to stay here forever… I want to sleep here forever and never wake up again…just sleeping…_

A dark figure appeared in front of me, blocking my sunlight and casting me into a cold shadow. I shivered from the sudden drop in temperature and screamed out.

"Don't come near me! Stay away! I'm so cold…" I whispered. The figure reached out and I drew back from his touch. He brought his hand under my chin and it was surprisingly warm for the cold he carried. He murmured something but I didn't catch it.

"Hm?" I asked distantly.

"Brye…do you recognize me? It's me Brye…it's someone from your past…your world…Brye. Listen to me. You have to try to wake up. Otherwise…you'll sleep forever and never wake up again. Trust me…Brye. Try and remember…"

"I don't know what you're talking about…" I yawned and rubbed my eyes. _Sleep…I want to sleep…glorious, long, long sleep…_

"Brye! Listen to me! It's me! It's Galen, Brye! Wake up!" he yelled. _Galen…? Who's Galen? Galen… Galen? Galen!_

My consciousness hurtled back at me like a boulder and I sat up again. This time though, I was on a normal grassy field with no pleasant smelling flowers or the clear, blue sky. The sky was golden with red streaking the yellow canvas. I was breathing hard and was covered in cold sweat. In front of me was the person who saved me. His ice blue eyes had my body shivering all over again. The frostiness of the hue reminded me of the cold I had felt. He wrapped a coarse blanket over my shoulders and it was then that I realized I was still shivering.

"You…what…I…where did…cold…" I felt my lips unable to form coherent words and my mind too frozen to know what to say. He put a finger to his lips to shush me. I shook my head.

"You're fine now…don't talk." he mumbled softly and slowly.

"I remember you…" My voice startled him and he looked at me quickly. His face looked surprised and scared.

"Hey Galen." I murmured.

* * *

Whew! Well, hope you liked that chapter. See, some mayhem _did_ come Brye's way (and since this _is_ my story, more is definitely coming!). Next chapter you'll find out who Galen is (I think you will at least…) and what's going on. More fights…arguments (hopefully)…maybe really heated arguments… We'll see! Please review! 


	4. Why Me?

Okay, next chapter! Please review after you read! Remember the whole flower-y field and the sleeping thing? So yeah…Brye meets Galen and this is what happens! Enjoy!

Previous Chapter:

"_You're fine now…don't talk." he mumbled softly and slowly._

_"I remember you…" My voice startled him and he looked at me quickly. His face looked surprised and scared._

_"Hey, Galen." I murmured._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Why Me?

My eyes fluttered open and I yawned. I rubbed sleep out of my eyes as last nights events came tumbling down like rough boulders, rough and _heavy_ boulders. Meeting Ephidel…a battle…paradise…cold…icy blue eyes…Galen… Galen? I sat up in bed quickly and the motion caused my head to spin.

"Ugh…" I groaned. _Why is it whenever I wake up, I wake up with a monstrous headache? And I wake up in a strange place too!_

"Are you okay?" A timid but deep voice spoke. _Wait a second…that sounds familiar…it sounds kind of like…Galen!_

"Galen? Galen is that you?" I asked. A candle was lit and his face was instantly illuminated. A large tome lay opened in his lap and his face looked tired. _Knowing him he was probably reading this whole time._ He was sitting in a chair near another bed which I guess is his.

"Yes…it's me." he answered quietly. We locked eyes momentarily and his eyes seemed to freeze me where I sat. He looked away shyly and turned his nose into his book. _Still the same Galen…_ I sighed.

"So…what happened last night? You know…with the whole chasm thing and then that bright field with all the sweet smelling flowers—" Galen cut me off.

"What chasm? And what field with flowers? We were all on solid ground…a solid _battle_field ground. No flowers. Not even a lot of grass." Galen interrupted. _Huh? Wait…I didn't imagine that. All of us fell—no, wait. I only saw my company falling…I never saw Galen or any from his army fall. Was it just us who were affected? Why didn't Galen fall too and why didn't he go to the grassy field…?_

"You didn't fall… That means you weren't affected…." My voice faded down to a bare whisper and I stopped my thoughts momentarily.

"…Do you mean when all of you fell asleep?" Galen said questioningly. _That's right! I felt sleepy! Everyone was lying down and I felt really drowsy and weary and was about to fall asleep when Galen tried waking me up!_

"Yeah…I guess; I mean! I felt really sleepy but I didn't really _fall _asleep. I was about to when you tried to keep me awake! But everyone else was already slumbering… Come to think of it, why weren't you affected? I remember my entire army snoozing happily on the grass…but I don't recall any of your team doing the same. Galen…what _really_ happened when we were asleep and what caused it?" I asked. Galen closed his book and ran a hand through his hair. _He always does that when he's thinking… He used to do it during class before he would give an answer to a tricky question._

"I don't really know why… I've been trying to figure that out but I can't imagine anything that could possibly apply. What really happened? Well, when you sent that epistle to me…I picked it up and read it. I was astounded to see that you, of all people, still had your recollection and that you were the tactician of that team. So I rushed everyone over to your bearing when I saw an ebony haired sage warp in. She whispered some odd spell that I couldn't distinguish…and it knocked all of you flat. Then she started going over to people and touching them. With her contact, a plasma sort of material started emitting through the body she touched and into her; almost like absorbing it. The plasma was different colors for various people. The people she was…uh, draining…they started to fade away. There bodies flickered…like they do when a character dies in the game." His voice had died down to a bare whisper at the end. He continued a little louder, "I told Prince Innes to aim a shot at her and it proved as an adequate diversion for that time being. We were right there when she finally noticed us. She has these really eerie eyes…like a pure gold. She attempted to chant a spell bound for us but when she did…naught ensued. She didn't look staggered or anything like we were or I was, but just stood up and warped out. I ran over to locate you and the peculiar thing is…you were _partially_ asleep. Everyone else was out but you were murmuring. I struggled to wake you up—" I interrupted.

"Is everyone else alright? And what do you mean, 'me of all people'? And did the sage have really pale skin? And was she wearing a dark vest looking thing?" _If she was, that is definitely Limstella. And that plasma…could it be quintessence? Was she taking their life energy for Nergal…again?_

"Your group is…more or less okay. Different people reacted in another way to waking up. Some caught fevers, fatigue or others were absolutely fine. I suppose it had to do with their magical resistance levels. All the pegasus knights and magic users were unaffected by the sleep spell as soon as they woke. They were just extremely perplexed. I don't think any of them remember falling… I'll have to raise some inquiries. The ones that the sage touched however, there were no more than two…we weren't able to rouse them. I believe that they will wake on their own time; I thought that perhaps they just required respite for awhile. And yes, she did. It was a black vest." he answered. _He ignored my_ other_ question!_ I thought irritatingly. _But I'm right, it is Limstella. What has Nergal planned this time?_

"You missed a question, Galen. What do you mean by, 'me of all people'? Hm?" I asked, my temper rising. Galen rolled his eyes and locked gazes.

"I just meant…I didn't think someone like _you_ would be here at this juncture. That's all." he answered coolly.

"You're avoiding the subject _again_, Galen! Someone like _me_…and what would someone like _me_ be like?" I sneered. He threw his hands up in exasperation.

"You haven't changed one bit." he whispered almost inaudibly. But it was loud enough for me to hear.

"_Excuse_ me? You haven't changed much either!" I nearly yelled. He stood up, throwing the tome on the bed across from him.

"I mean someone resembling your _friends_…the same girls who everyone knows. The same girls and guys who get all the notice! You nauseatingly popular and perfect people who go around parading like the senseless, pretty shells you are! And don't even say that you had no idea! You, and your life, are flawless! There's your best friend Drea who is a soccer prodigy! Then there's Kerry who wants to be the top make-up artist in the world! There's Ian, Chris, Zach, and your old, star quarterback, boyfriend—" I stood up and out of bed to scream back. I felt a little woozy but my anger was far stronger and I yelled from across of him. The bed was the only thing separating us from tearing each other apart.

"Don't you _dare_ bring my friends into this! They did _nothing _wrong to you! We don't always get the attention! And who are you calling a pretty, mindless shell? I happen to pride myself in an A average! I worked hard for that and I'm _still_ working hard! I never copied work from another person in my entire life! And I'm _far_ from perfect! You don't know anything about me! So don't even be so ignorant and tell me _I'm_ perfect because you know _nothing_ about me!" I screamed to the point of tears. We stood there huffing, locked in each other's faces. Galen's face softened then hardened.

"You never hurt me. You were, by no means, callous to anyone in fact. You were the one popular that no one reviled. Your friends though…maybe you never realized it or it's _very_ likely you just disregarded it. But your friends…they beleaguered me _every_day at school. Whether it was my unambiguous adoration for video games or my lack of a sense of fashion—it didn't matter; they loved to mess around with me. So yes, I _do_ bring your friends into this since they _have_ done things to me." he said blandly. I stood there in shock and waited for a reply to come to me. To somehow defend my friends, but I couldn't. Galen was…right. He continued, "You constantly appeared faultless…you had an abundance of friends, you have a remarkable average, and you're the star lacrosse player _and _have looks that girls would die for. Um…s-so I've h-heard, I m-mean." he stammered at the end. I was speechless; utterly and completely speechless. "I'm even stunned you know who I am." he added at the end, his attitude completely sarcastic and mocking; totally different from his earlier tone. I blinked in incredulity.

"How could I _not_ know you? You're on my bus…you're my neighbor for crying out loud! We always stood next to each other on the bus stop! You're in all of my advanced classes and we share the same lunch period! Don't I always say hi to you?" I shook my head sadly and furiously. "You just naturally assumed things about me, didn't you? You didn't like my friends so you just grouped me with them. Why not, right? I am, after all, friends with them. They're great people but I'm unlike them…and you didn't even give me a chance… And another thing, I don't act all 'holier-than-thou' so don't even start!" We just stared at each other; Galen's face was hard to read. It was completely neutral and I couldn't tell what he was thinking. I felt depleted like I always do after a fight and my legs were ready to give out. I could not find anything to say, nothing to yell at him for. We were at a standstill in our verbal wrestle. In the midst of our silence, Serra barged in.

"So where's the patient? Is she sleeping?" she asked noisily. _Well if I was I'm not anymore._ Galen was surprised by her sudden entrance and straightened up. I looked away from him to see Serra surveying the situation she walked into. A smirk grew on her angelic face.

"So…what was going on in here? Hm…? I hope you were resting, right?" Serra asked tauntingly at me. I rolled my eyes. _Of course it's the annoying cleric, now turned bishop, who walks in to help. Why couldn't it have been Priscilla instead? Or Erk or Pent or any of the other healers we have?_

"Serra, why are you here?" I questioned; my patience at end. _I mean really…of all the healers… _She pouted.

"I came to see how your condition was coming along! I am a healer after all! I was truly worried for you…uh…darn, what's her name…Lord Hector said it was…um…Brenda? No…Bertha? Still no…maybe it was—"

"It's Brye, Lady Serra." Galen spoke out, his patience clearly at end. Serra snapped her fingers in revelation. I sighed.

"Yes! Of course! I knew that! Yes, Tactician Brye!" She eyed Galen. "You called me 'Lady'! I mean; of course I'm Lady Serra! I'm of noble Etrurian blood you know! My parents were renowned magic wielders! My father was striking and my mother was beautiful—as you can tell by their lovely daughter! You can see it too, can't you? That noble air that surrounds me—"

"You sound like Lady L'Arachel. Who, by the way, also preaches how beautiful she is. I think I heard her say that she is the most attractive woman here; that means she's even better looking than you are. I'm pretty sure you can find her—" Galen stopped as Serra ran out of the tent. _I don't think I've ever seen Serra move that fast…except when she's chasing Erk._

"…Thanks for getting her out of here…" We were again submerged in silence but I wanted to break it. "Did you make that up?" I asked quietly. Galen almost smiled.

"I'm afraid I was being quite serious when I said that… I see that, that might not have been the wisest option. Do you think she'll really go after Lady L'Arachel?" Galen asked; a full blown smirk now on his face.

"Um…knowing Serra—she most definitely will. I just feel bad for L'Arachel, Serra is a handful." I replied. The tent died down to another silence but this one was awkward. It wasn't long until we were interrupted again.

"Um…Tactician Galen, are you in here? Lord Ephraim wishes to speak to you." A soft spoken woman said outside of the tent. I was secretly thankful for the disturbance.

"Okay… You may come in, Lady Natasha." A petite cleric walked in hesitantly. She smiled at me and at Galen.

"Uh…I should be going. I'll see you later, I _suppose_, Brye." He picked up his tome and started for the tent flap. I ignored that little bit of attitude and stopped him.

"Wait! Galen! Who were the two people she touched?" I called after him. Galen had lifted up the tent flap and turned so half of him was outside. The soft light of dawn had floated inside, giving Galen a dark silhouette. His tone was deep and grave when he spoke.

"One was a girl named Ninian; I believe she is a dancer…as well as an ice dragon. She is still asleep as far as I know. I'll have to check on her." He stopped, not revealing the other person to me.

"Who is the other? I need to know! Just tell me, you don't have to hide it from me!" I encouraged him. I didn't see his face as he replied. The cleric, Natasha, looked to Galen almost questioningly…as if to see what he would do. _Why won't he tell me? What's the big secret? And why does Natasha look so vexed?_

"The other person…she…the other person was you." With that he left, leaving me alone to drown in my bewilderment and alarm. _She touched me…which means she stole quintessence from me. I'm sure of it. That plasma must be quintessence. It just has to be. Limstella _did_ go after Ninian and dragon souls are powerful stuff. But why me…Ephidel's offer is more than it seems I guess. It's now obvious if it wasn't before; Nergal needs me. But does he need me alive…or dead? I'm almost too afraid to want to know the answer!_ Natasha tried to make herself noticeable.

"Lady Brye…should you be up? Are you okay from…last night?" she asked. _She's kind of like Florina._ I shook my head.

"I'm fine…it's just…I'm so confused. I'm better now, really." I assured her. She nodded.

"I don't know what's going on either… I'm just as puzzled." Natasha agreed. We were silent for a while before I spoke. _Well I'm going to have to get to the bottom of this; no matter how I don't want to. I don't feel any different; I don't feel as if a part of me is gone. I feel the same as ever, if not a little more tired. So maybe not A LOT of me was taken? I should go find Ninian and Renault, if possible. Ugh…when did life get even more out of hand?_

"Um…Natasha? I know you're going to tell me I need to stay in bed and rest but the thing is, I can't. I need answers and I'm not going to get any by staying in bed. I truly feel fine so there's nothing to worry about. So…can I leave?" I begged. Natasha opened up a drawer and took out a pair of boots and a cloak.

"Here, but you must promise not to exert yourself." Natasha handed me my things and I took them gratefully.

"Thank you and I will!" I replied happily as I grabbed my things and ran outside. The brisk morning air greeted me coldly as I gripped my cloak around me. _Why did I have to be warped here in such little pieces of clothing? And thin too! What person in their right mind would consciously pick out this?_ No one was outside except for me and Nils who was looking off in the distance. _Could Nils possibly help?_ I ran towards him, trying to shake off a chill. He didn't turn around when I came closer so I spoke up first.

"Uh…hi, Nils. I'm—"

"Brye…the new tactician of this group and the one who is in great danger if she stays." His voice was deeper than what I imagined it should be and his face was solemn. _What is he talking about? What danger? And I can't go anywhere! I'm stuck here!_

"Nils?" I asked, my nerves making me wary. His crimson eyes were glazed over and his face was unnaturally pale. As if breaking out of a trance, his eyes regained their lively sparkle and blood returned to his cheeks. As if noticing me for the first time, he said hello.

"Oh! I didn't see you there! You're Brye, right? The tactician who coordinated our last battle? I'm Nils! But you probably knew that!" He peered at me with those scarlet orbs. "Are you feeling alright there?" Nils asked. Truth be told, I wasn't. _What just happened…? What's going on here? Was Nils in some sort of premonition? And is Nergal the danger? Probably…he was causing trouble in Elibe and now on Earth… Life is never boring, is it?_

"I-I'm fine…must be the cold… Nils, how's your sister? Is Ninian okay?" I changed the topic. Nils smiled.

"Ninian is better. She's still sleeping but that's how she regains her strength. She'll be all right!" I took a long breath. _It's now or never._

"Nils…can you help me?" I asked. Nils jumped up and down.

"I'll do my best! What is it?" he asked, his body exploding with energy. I smiled. _If only he'll stay this eager _after _I ask him the questions._

"I need you to tell me about Nergal…can you sense him from here? And do you know what's going on? You already know…I'm not from here. I can tell you know that. And you also know that the other army over there…they're not supposed to be here as well. Nergal's plotting something and he needs you and your sister…again. But this time he's enlisted some help… Nils…I need you to tell me everything you know. No matter the risk. I want to help." I added at the end. Nils turned away from me and suddenly became interested in the dirt near his shoe. I sighed. _Nils knows all the answers…I know he does! Just getting him to tell me… Not so easy._

"I…I will tell you all I know—but I don't know much. I don't know much on what Nergal is planning. I do know that he somehow combined different times together… That would explain how that other army is here. They are not from…my world. And I don't mean the dragon world, I mean Elibe. They're like you…you don't belong here. But I know that you will help us somehow… One thing that worries me is that he needs you as well as Ninian and I. I'm worried to see what he is after if he needs dragons and…you." Nils explained. _So to sum that up, he has absolutely no idea what's going on. That's great! Not only am I stuck here but I have to help them against Nergal when I have not one clue as to how I'm supposed to do this! If his ever happens again, whoever put me here should get someone who knows what to do!_

"So…do you know where Nergal is? Is he far?" I asked, apprehensive of the answer. Nils looked like he was going to reply when his face contorted in pain and he doubled over, clutching his stomach.

"Nils? Nils! Are you okay?" I cried. I tried to help him but he turned away from my hands. When he spoke, his voice was back to being deep and foreboding. His eyes stared at me with a hardened, malevolent gaze that seemed to look through me.

"You asked where Nergal is…and at this moment; he's right behind you."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mwah hah haaa! There goes another cliffhanger (that was my aim at least)! Hope this was good! Please, please, please review! I can't say this enough! Anything! Okay, so next chapter…hm…Nergal confrontation I suppose…some fighting…oh yeah! Something happens that's weird! And um…yeah, that's it really! Don't forget to review!


	5. Confronting Evil

And now to chapter five! Where were we…ah, yes! Nergal is behind Brye and Nils is acting all premonition-y! And not to mention, creepy! He mentioned something like Nergal preparing a huge catastrophe to totally obliterate any—and I better stop before I give away anything else! So yeah…read and review please!

Previous Chapter:

"_So…do you know where Nergal is? Is he far?" I asked, apprehensive of the answer. Nils looked like he was going to reply when his face contorted in pain and he doubled over, clutching his stomach._

_"Nils? Nils! Are you okay?" I cried. I tried to help him but he turned away from my hands. When he spoke, his voice was back to being deep and foreboding. His eyes stared at me with a hardened, malevolent gaze that seemed to look through me._

_"You asked where Nergal is…and at this moment; he's right behind you."

* * *

_

Confronting Evil

I turned around very slowly, furiously wishing that Nils was joking and this was all a prank. But he wasn't and it wasn't. The Dark Druid looked at me calmly, a devious smile playing across his lips.

"Ah…so nice to finally have met you, Brye! I have been waiting to meet you in person for so long! You are quite intriguing for such a young girl. Ephidel has told me plenty about you; of course it was mostly of how you refused my offer…my _generous_ offer." I felt my fear fading rapidly and an unnatural strength surfacing. Like my conversation with Ephidel, I felt strong and unwavering. I made direct eye contact with Nergal as I spoke, not one word wavering.

"I did not _refuse_, I said I required more time. Obviously, Ephidel was not one of your…more _perfect_ morphs. He must have a bad memory…which is clearly a _human_ flaw. Tell Ephidel that next time, relay the correct message. Actually, tell him that and also that I don't want to see him again." Amusement played across Nergal's un-aged features at my words. I heard Nils collapse behind me but I didn't dare make a move with a power hungry psycho in front of me.

"All my creations are perfect…better than humans at least. But, you are one of the…more superior humans that I have met. You're different than the Lycian fools over there. So what say you to my previous offer? Do you accept? Or do you wish to remain with the whelps and share their fate?" Nergal questioned. The same I-know-everything smile strayed on his lips and it was starting to grate on my nerves.

"Is that what you came for? To ask me a question I gave an answer to?" I asked curtly.

"You will do well to watch your mouth, little Brye. I wouldn't want something to accidentally happen to you…" He paused, letting that information sink in. _Is he threatening me? Oh no, he didn't!_ "And no, that is not the only thing I came for. I came to warn your friends and to leave them a parting gift—rather, have my new partner leave it. So come, we should bring Nils as well I suppose." Nergal motioned for me to come closer. I stood my ground, my previous strength starting to wane.

"I don't trust you, Nergal. And I'm not going any closer, neither is Nils." I responded; sounding more assured than I felt. Nergal forced a smile and took out a dangerous looking staff. I tensed. _What is he do—_

It was as if I was swallowed whole and thrown into a tunnel—a very dark and scary tunnel. An invisible force was pushing and pulling at me until I fell in the middle of camp through a bright hole in the channel. And to make it worse, I fell on my face. And to make it doubly worse, Nils fell on top of me.

"Ow!" I complained as I propped myself up. Nils rolled off of me, still out like a light. _Man, for a little kid Nils weighs a lot!_ I spit out dark, bitter stuff on the ground realizing what it was. Eating dirt was so _not_ what I had planned. _What happened? Did he just warp me here?_ I spat the rest of the dirt from my mouth, aching for a toothbrush. Naturally, I gagged and made a face knowing that toothbrushes are not something invented in Fire Emblem. Nergal was behind me, I could feel him. He was emanating something…was it power? Hatred? Superiority? Whatever it was, I could sense it. His beady eyes were practically burning holes through me. I could feel the gazes of others too. I looked up to see a pissed off Hector, a wary Eliwood, and an angry Lyn. All had weapons drawn, ready to do battle. I got to my feet, with no help, and dusted myself off. I wheeled around to face the grinning devil that I was currently irritated at for dumping me on my face.

"So what's your scary warning, Nergal? Let's hear it." My cockiness was surfacing again, now that I was back on solid ground that is.

"Of course." he said bemused. "Ignorant fleas of Lycia, heed me. I am giving you one notice and only one at that. I have a new friend and together we have glorious plans set in motion. The only thing bothering us—me, are the pesky insects you are. It would be a pity to kill all of you, wasting what few talents some of you possess. For example, Hector. You'd do well as one of my guards…one that just listens to orders without thinking about them. I don't need a genius, just someone to swing an axe around." Hector's face flushed with rage and a look from Lyn and Eliwood subdued him. "Lyndis…you could help me around Sacae when I finally, if not inevitable, rule Elibe. You could also help me destroy any tribes still living in those pathetic grasses." I saw Lyn stiffen and her face hardened. "And Eliwood, I can't really say you own any unique talent that could possibly help me in any way. But I suppose I can find _something_ for you to do. After all, you can't be _completely_ useless." Nergal's words seemed to have no impact on Eliwood as he stood his ground.

"You know as long as I am able to wield a sword, I will try to put a stop to you." Eliwood said evenly, Durandal glinting in the rising sun.

"I don't see how, since Athos is no where to be seen. I asked of a favor and I bet Athos is still being attacked…if he is still breathing that is. Magic tomes only last for so long…" While this conversation progressed, my mind was a whirl of thoughts. _So Nergal has a new buddy? This guy must be tough if Nergal's acting this cocky so early. Then again, Nergal's just plain cocky. But Nergal must have evil, scary plans concocted otherwise, he wouldn't need a partner. I doubt he would like to share the glory of causing havoc on different worlds._

"So…is that it? Are you done? Because I have things to do, people to see." I said; hoping impatience was clear in my voice. I think it was because Nergal was fuming.

"I would take care of how you address me, Brye. But I suppose it is your fiery responses that intrigue me. So I forgive you and shall repeat what I had said to you earlier: I would like you to join me, help me. Like I said, you're stronger than those louts behind you and much stronger. I need-" I raised my eyebrows at the word 'need'. He quickly caught his mistake and changed his words, "-would like you to join me. The power you would receive would be beyond your wildest imaginations! Just think of it…immense power at your fingertips! It's more than you could ever want! And you can have it, all of it, if you aid me with my plans. Your friend could go with you too, you know. What was his name…Galen, perhaps?" Nergal winked at me and tapped his Warp Staff on the ground. I looked up and saw a rip in the sky forming, revealing a dark tunnel which in turn spat out an irritated Galen. I stepped back in time, just missing another person landing on me. _So what's going on now? Is Galen getting the same harassment too? Was he asked to help the psycho megalomaniac? Did he say yes!_

"Ugh…you must be Nergal, Lyon's new friend. Did you warp me here to raise the exact brainless query he asked beforehand? Because the answer didn't change on my way here, it's still no." Galen growled. Relief flooded me. _So he didn't say yes, good. We're on the same page!_ I noticed Galen landed feet first, not face first into dirt, from the tunnel. _How come I go splat on the ground and he lands gracefully on his feet? How unfair is that!_

"What's going on here?" I asked both Nergal and Galen. Galen answered first.

"Nergal and Lyon are preparing to demolish the barriers that divide our worlds…permanently. Didn't you see it before? Your army and mine are from two different worlds—universes. And we're not from either, we're from an entirely distant planet altogether! They've somehow…clashed our worlds into one, and to make it even better for us, it's unstable and they know it. The alterations in our surroundings is not under their control and no matter what they say, it's uncontrollable. Sooner or later, our worlds will just cease to exist altogether…we'll turn into nothingness. The capacity of one world can't hold two others. It's just not feasible." Galen explained. _So really…we'll disappear? Forever? What had Nergal done this time? And Lyon is the new guy, huh? _Another_ cracked up evil guy! Just great._ Nergal was tsk-ing in the background.

"Are you quite done there, Galen? Wow, very intuitive for one so young. But you haven't agreed to help me…how disappointing. Yes Brye, Galen has made some solid points; I've combined these worlds in attempt to have all three under my control. And it's working. And no, it's not unstable. It's just…raw. But you've said something very interesting there, Galen. Let's just say, if I wasn't as powerful as I am now you'd all be flushed into a void. So in essence, I'm keeping all of you alive. You should be thanking me right now in fact." I rolled my eyes. I noticed a cloaked figure warp in beside Nergal. The visitor had the same hair as the person I saw on the gameboy screen that day. _Could that be Nergal's mysterious partner? Lyon?_

"Besides your apparent insanity, you have a knack for twisting truths and facts. You're keeping us alive? Yeah right, more like keeping us alive _for now_." I added, not taking my eyes off of the figure. Nergal smiled knowingly.

"I said I was keeping you alive…I didn't say for how long. But before you answer, let me introduce my friend. He is the Prince of a great country and the lord of many magicks, Lyon of Grado!" The cloaked form came forward a bit and I saw Galen tense. The hood revealed a young man with light violet locks of hair framing his pale face. He looked innocent and pure, unlike what I had imagined the assistant to Nergal would look like. Until I saw the change Lyon went through. His young face turned haunted and possessed looking, as if something wicked took hold. His head was bent down so that his bangs hung over his eyes casting a shadow. Lyon's shoulders were hunched up as well, the whole transformation appallingly different from the original.

"So you must be…Brye. Nergal's pet. You're a pretty one…strong…a good head on your shoulders. And with such a powerful mind you must have said yes to your lord, yes?" When Lyon spoke I could almost feel things around me dying with each breath he took. It was as if he was able to take life away and replace it with decay. With Nergal, I would have been able to come up with some witty response but Lyon seemed to take _my_ breath away. And _not_ in a good way, he had me frozen.

"She has rejected me so far but I'm sure she will come over, eventually." Nergal grinned at Lyon as if sharing some secret. "As I was saying, if you say yes to my offer I can have Galen come with you too. So you'd have one friend to talk to while you work. Isn't that good? Surely you'd love to work with a friend rather than by yourself, no? And if you concede, Galen will too of course. So what do you say? Help me, Brye?" Nergal said, almost pleadingly. Like a puppy whining for a treat. But this was no puppy; it was a mutant mutt hell-bent on destroying any furniture in his way just to get the hidden treat.

Galen looked to me, giving me a don't-say-yes look; as if I needed someone to tell me that. _What? Does Galen think I'd ever say yes?_ I glared at Nergal, eyes locked on his cold ones.

"You know…you're right. Working with a friend would be so much fun! Beats working alone and by yourself! It wouldn't even feel like work since you're having fun talking with a friend!" A smile erupted on Nergal's face and I smiled too while continuing, "But my answer is still no and will always be no. And hey, you know what? I can still work with friends by my side…I just won't be helping you. So no, sorry, too bad; because I'm not helping you, not now, not ever. You're cruel and up to something and I will find out what and stop you. Remember that when you finally fall, Nergal." I said, my tone consistently hard and determined. His smile turned upside down and into a thin line.

"And I'll find out too, and help her bring you down." Galen said strongly.

"They'll both have help because you somehow took Mark from us and I won't let you live. We'll get Mark back, just you wait." Lyn said angrily. Looks from Eliwood made Lyn add in a dry tone, "Plus friends help friends."

"And friends never abandon friends." Eliwood finished.

"Fool's pride, eh?" His humorous tone faded into something quite the opposite. "Well then, let the games begin…"

* * *

So let's see…hope you liked that chapter! Next chapter will have some scenery changes involved…and old foes will come back to fight! Some surprises will come Brye's way (of course!). Review and read the next chapter! 


	6. Nergal's Mind

Chapter six! So everyone's acting all hero-y and aiding Brye in taking down Nergal and Lyon! So of course Nergal's not too happy about that and is planning, no doubt, to obliterate all that is Eliwood and his friends! But Brye now knows that she's needed for Nergal's plans to work, but can she stop him?

Previous Chapter:

"_And I'll find out too, and help her bring you down." Galen said strongly._

_"They'll both have help because you somehow took Mark from us and I won't let you live. We'll get Mark back, just you wait." Lyn said angrily. Looks from Eliwood made Lyn add in a dry tone, "Plus friends help friends."_

_"And friends never abandon friends." Eliwood finished._

_"Fool's pride, eh?" His humorous tone faded into something quite the opposite. "Well then, let the games begin…"

* * *

_

Nergal's Mind

I tapped into the power of the Warp Staff and orbed out, throwing a beckoning glance to the Demon King._ Ah, the Demon King…the great adversary of antiquity and the lord of all creatures undead. He is the strong and feared leader of more horrifying monsters than you could ever dream of. But now, he's masquerading as a frail prince of the Grado Empire…of my future empire. How droll it is to think such a feared man—or demon, is so feeble minded as to trust me! But it is possible that he could very well know what I plan. After all, he is almost as conniving as I am. Almost, at least. He doesn't even know I'm—_

I felt the familiar aura of the Grado Castle and the decaying tile underneath my boots. _How nice it is to be home!_ I felt Lyon come into the castle as well, his musky scent of death now lingering in the air. And what a beautiful scent it is.

"What's the reason for our…quick, departure? We could have toyed with them a bit longer. Unless…" Lyon examined my face and then smiled almost…impishly. "What exactly are you thinking of, Nergal?" _Everything you could possibly envision and anything you haven't already thought of._

"Just the usual, you know…concocting schemes and ways of ensuring my victory—or rather, _our_ victory. I was thinking you could…donate some of your power to our cause; in the form of your two most ruthless generals from the days of your reign." Lyon laughed; a raspy, throaty cough.

"I would say Moonstone Valter and Caellach, the Tiger Eye—but, they're dead, long gone by now. Sad really, they were useful when time came for it. But since I know you better," _You know me better? How funny. I was just saying how you didn't know me. How ironic._ "I would ask you: where are my beloved gemstones?"

A wicked grin was no doubt forming upon my face. I had the taken the liberty of crafting new replicas of the deceased generals, all the _useful_ generals. The newly improved morphs are identical in every way from personality, to looks, to the way the original even thought. Everything is exact to the last detail. You could even say that my creations are clones…but with a twist. My copies are stronger than the originals ever were. Because of Lyon, my powers have increased—threefold. And they are consistently getting stronger with every passing day. Valter was always one of my personal favorites, a callous heart with a beast-like fight roaring within his tainted soul. He was fun to fashion. And Caellach…simple minded but strong, ruthless too; both _very_ valuable in my plans. And the joy of seeing them destroy Eliwood…is more than reward in itself!

"You only know me so well…" I whispered under my breath. "Caellach, Valter…welcome back." The smile on Lyon's face had doubled in cruel intensity and bloody anticipation.

"Ah…I must say it does feel good to be alive again! Eh, Valter?" Caellach yawned as he flexed his newly fortified muscles.

"It does and now that I am, I must know: does the Prince still breathe?" Valter sneered, a vengeful gleam in his heartless eyes. _Wonderful._

"And what 'bout Joshua? He still swingin' a sword?" Caellach asked while he admired his biceps, a wicked grin pasted on his chiseled face. _Excellent!_

"Actually, those are your targets. Lo and behold, the reason for your resurrection. Kill them, all in your way. There will be new faces albeit, but kill them anyway. Those are your orders—"

"So are yer the guy who got us back 'ere?" Caellach interrupted. I rubbed my temples, impatient with the prolonging. But I also felt a surge of pride at having sculptured such masterpieces.

"Yes I am. I gave you life so in return I'd like you to exterminate a few insects for me. That includes the twins of Renais, the three Lycian lords, and all that hope to oppose you." I ordered, waiting to see them off already.

"Okay…but I call Joshua—he and I have a score to settle. And I'm bringin' down those Lycian people. You can have the pesky twins, Valter." Caellach grinned devilishly.

"Good. Eirika won't be able to wriggle out of my grasp any longer… The twins of Renais will be no more after this day." Valter growled.

"Perfect. Now, why won't we go to the place of your untimely deaths? Shall we head over to Jehanna, future cemetery and resting place of those who plague us?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Why didn't you do anything to stop him from leaving!" I gaped at him before screaming back a retort.

"Like what! Who do you think I am? A _wizard_?" I yelled back. I was being reprimanded for, "letting Nergal get away so freaking easily!". As if!

"No, a mage! You couldn't have prolonged their stay just for a moment longer…? But no, you just stood there watching them leave like you were attending an academy awarded film! I could have led a full-on charge on both the Dark Druid and the Demon King if you had provided some sort of diversion! I had them in the most opportune spot and instant! They were so wrapped up in your abrasive disobedience that they had let their guard down which allowed me the right amount of leeway to formulate and execute an attack! I mean, really! I almost had them!" Galen vented.

"You?" I asked incredulously. "You?" I repeated again. Galen rolled his eyes.

"Yes, me!" he scoffed. I gritted my teeth. Of course because I hate confrontation, we're headed towards it. I really don't like Murphy's Law.

"I had them there! I didn't see Nergal so interested in you!" I added smugly. That last sentence hit its mark and Galen's face turned a bright shade of red. _For once in your life, you're not the student so sought after! It's me, this time! And…it's killing you!_

"This is a ridiculous argument when it is so clear who is _wrong_ and who is right." Galen rolled his eyes as he spoke and crossed his arms across his chest. I realized his bait and I took it like a starving fish. I walked over to Galen so I was right in front of him, a breaths distance away from him. I poked him in the chest, hard.

"And who, pray tell, is wrong?" I asked, hiding the daggers within my voice with a smile. His icy gaze flashed at me, sending shivers down my back. But I ignored them; I was focused on one thing and one thing only. I was _not_ going to back down now.

"You know very well who is right, _Brye_." He said my name with such distaste that made me wish I knew how to throw a decent punch or two. Or three.

"Well, I know _very_ well that it is _not _you who is in the right." I challenged. He glared with such an intensity that made my knees feel weak. But I was far too mad to buckle under.

"Then you are pronouncing yourself right…am I correct?" His tone was just about as safe as ice skating on paper thin ice. But I skated anyway.

"Maybe I am…maybe I'm not." I said evenly. He managed a smile, a cold, chilling one. _Those eyes… What? Does he think he can just stare at me like he is and I'll just say whatever he wants? Is he so stupid to think just one glance of his blue eyes and that's all it'll take? Uh, news flash, Galen! You're WRONG! So totally and completely wrong!_

"This is preposterous. I'm—" He was cut off abruptly by a vortex very similar to the one Nergal transported me in. It was like one giant warp hole. And it was scarier than ever. Again, I was being pressed and dragged in the tunnel. I was as blind as a bat and completely deaf. I heard nothing and saw nothing. I felt something grab on to my arm and grip it tightly. I screamed and realized nothing was coming out. I did see a brace of bright blue orbs floating somewhat close to me. _At least I know I'm not blind! Oh boy…not again._ A bright light started growing larger ahead and I knew what that meant. _Great. Am I going to eat dirt now?_

This time I fell more gracefully…on my butt. _I must be getting better at this now!_ Galen landed on his feet (again), with his hand clasped around my arm. _Oh joy, is he the reason why I'm not kissing the ground?_ _Yes, but…he's the one who grabbed me in the tunnel!_ He noticed me staring and let go of my arm. With a quick turn on his heel, he started walking off somewhere leaving me on my bum. _He may have done that but he's still a jerk._

Checking my surroundings, I realized why this time didn't hurt as much. One, an unconscious Nils was not sitting on top of me. Two, we landed in a desert with nice, safe sand. I spotted a village not too far from here, just at the edge of the desert sands. _Maybe they have an idea of where we—_

"Need help up, milady?" A hand was thrust in my face and I looked up to see its owner. Naturally it was Kent, being his chivalrous self and helping a maid in distress. I took it gratefully. _Galen should learn from Kent's example_, I couldn't help thinking.

"Thank you, Kent. And it's Brye. You forgot." I replied. He smiled briefly and bowed.

"My apologies, Brye. Are you okay? I must go to my liege's side, if you don't mind?" _Gallant as ever that Kent is._

"No, no. I'm fine, go. But, Kent?" The red head turned around and stopped in mid-lope. He was a good distance away from me, I could only see a mop of red hair.

"Yes?"

"Do you have any idea where we are?"

"Yeah, I do. You're in your grave. Pity, seeing as yer a pretty one." Knowing that Kent's lips did not move and that Kent was now running to my aid, I turned around slowly. _Why does it seem the bad guy is always _behind_ me? If I didn't like Murphy's Law before, now I hate it._ Upon my turn came a sword slash that I narrowly missed. Its steel was glinting in the sun as my attacker pulled it out of the sand. He was a scary looking guy, tall and muscled with beady eyes and leathery skin. His brown hair was shaven close to his head making his head look tiny in comparison to his large body. His tight shirt revealed muscle on muscle on muscle and the more I stared the more I felt myself begin to sweat.

"Nice dodge there! So are yer the one who Nergal wants dead?" He grinned which made him more terrifying than before. _Uh…me? Dead? Urm…no?_ I felt wind almost knock me over while sand and grit stung my eyes.

"Not her, you idiot." The voice belonged to the wyvern rider who had just landed; he dismounted and walked towards us. If I thought the guy presently in front was scary, I was wrong. The man who was now a few feet away was clearly more frightening. I heard Kent arrive at my aid with Sain and Lyn by his side. I was being pulled backwards, away from the brawny brute when the wyvern rider arrived.

"Stay back here, Brye! You'll be much safer, don't worry I'll protect you! Your loveliness shall be preserved by my mighty lance!" Sain gallivanted. Having Sain in front of me did make me feel safer…but not much. Something about those two men terrified me. I mean, they were practically glowing with…something. Like an aura, but different.

"You should really be protecting yourselves instead; we're not here to hurt the girl. Brye, right? Be a good little girl and say good bye to your dead friends because you'll never see them again." The rider said. One word described this man and it wasn't 'scary'; it was 'insane'. I would have liked 'scary' much better.

"Eh Valter, doesn't that girl with the sword look like Lyndis? Valter, she's mine. We had a deal. You go find Eirika and her brother; I bet they'd love to see you again!" The man named Valter laughed, his mouth almost drooling at the thought. Lyn tensed, her emerald eyes searching for a chance to strike. That seriousness in her didn't alarm me as it did before but I was still startled. _She's shielding you, quiet down!_ A part of me said; the _sane_ part of me.

"Be back in seconds, Caellach. They shouldn't take too long. Have fun with the fools in front of you and take care to steer clear of the girl, he wouldn't be happy if she died." With that he ran back to his blue and purple wyvern and leaped into his seat. Soon they were off in the direction of the rest of camp. _Okay…this is not good. Not good at all. Um…what do I do? I can't just stand here and watch people be cut down! What should I do!_

"Okay, who's first?" Caellach grunted and twirled his blade a bit, watching for a reaction. That's when he struck; he ran for Sain first and swung down hard. Sain blocked as best he could but his steel blade was at the end of its use and was sliced in half. Caellach grinned as if to say, "You're done, it's over." I watched Sain's face turn from clear focus to pure panic. And I couldn't do anything to stop it.

Sain was going to die.

* * *

Duh, duh, duuuunnnnhhh! Poor, poor Sain… I almost feel bad for him!

Sain: Well you should! I don't want to die!

Anyway, please review! Tell me if you want to keep Sain alive or let Caellach have him! Personally—

Sain: She would love to save me!

Urm…sure. Yeah, that's what I was going to say… Wait for the next chapter to find out!


	7. Slow Realizations

Chapter seven is finally up! Brye's been warped (again) to a different place that she doesn't recognize (again). Then she met crazy Caellach and deranged Valter who are hell-bent on killing everyone! Oh yeah and there's one tiny, small detail—Caellach picked his first victim and it's Sain who has nothing but a chopped sword and hope that something might save him… Read and review!

Previous Chapter:

"_Okay, who's first?" Caellach grunted and twirled his blade a bit, watching for a reaction. That's when he struck; he ran for Sain first and swung down hard. Sain blocked as best he could but his steel blade was at the end of its use and was sliced in half. Caellach grinned as if to say, "You're done, it's over." I watched Sain's face turn from clear focus to pure panic. And I couldn't do anything to stop it._

_Sain was going to die.

* * *

_

Slow Realizations

The next few moments were a blur. Caellach grinning, Sain hoping, Kent staring, Lyn crying out, and then me; I was slapping my hands across my eyes to block out the event that was happening. I didn't want to see Sain die; I didn't _want_ him to die. Even though half the camp wanted a piece of him, the female half, I had nothing against the joyous cavalier. Somehow, this was my entire fault. I should have been able to help him since I'm the mighty tactician. But this tactician ain't so mighty after all. _I'm so sorry, Sain… I wish I could have saved you, you don't deserve this. I'm so sorry…_

I waited for a scream of agony, a cry of pain. Nothing. I heard someone gasp and Kent mutter, "How…?" But I still couldn't open my eyes…not until I heard Caellach speak.

"Now how did ya do that one? You should be dead and yer still 'ere! I sliced right through you, clean and simple. Yet yer in one piece instead of two!" he gawked. _Huh? Sain…is alive?_ I opened my eyes slowly, bracing myself for what I could see; would see.

I blinked once, then twice. Sain was alive and kicking, not a scratch on him. All he had was a look of relief and confusion as did everyone else, including myself. I heard voices coming closer and armor clanking but all I saw was a whole Sain who was not dead. Lyn was first to break the silence.

"Mother Earth and Father Sky, how did that happen?" she murmured.

"I-I don't know, Lyn. Sain, are you alright? What happened?" Kent asked bewildered. Sain shrugged but I could tell he was freaked. The metal clamor was now really loud and I figured it was Hector causing all the ruckus. I was right.

"Who's that? Who are you?" Hector yelled. Caellach broke out of his trance and eyed Hector.

"I'm Caellach, the Tiger Eye and your executioner!" he boomed. Sain took this chance to grab Kent's sword from his hand and plunge it into Caellach's unguarded chest. With a victorious smile, Sain yanked his blade out of Caellach to reveal no blood on his sword. Plus, Caellach was still standing with no wound to show the blow he had endured. Nothing, again. _What's with all this stabbing-people-but-not-dying thing? Why isn't anyone dying? Not that that's a bad thing, Sain is alive but why isn't Caellach dead? That was a direct hit; he should at least be bleeding or something! This is very, very messed up._

"Brye, what just happened?" I recognized Galen's voice and turned to face him while Hector shouted out all his bravado to Caellach. It was like a big brute contest. Near them, Eliwood was talking to Lyn and Kent who were watching the contest.

"I honestly don't know…" Everything that just occurred in the past five minutes came out in one fast thirty second summary. "See, Caellach tried to kill me with his sword and Kent saw and he brought Lyn and Sain over to help me. Then he started talking and attacked Sain. Sain held up his sword to block and Caellach chopped it in half," I made a chopping motion with my hand, "like it was a stick or something! Then all Sain had to defend himself was a measly hilt and Caellach was coming down fast," I acted out a sword plummeting down on its target, "on Sain's head and I thought it was all over, you know? Sain couldn't have possibly dodged or blocked a hit like that so I was all, "Oh no, Sain's gonna die!" But then Sain's all fine and happy and in one piece! Then Sain goes to go kill Caellach but he's all dandy too because…because…well, I don't know why! They're both alive which is good for Sain, bad for us because Caellach is going to kill all of us but it seems like no one is dying which is also good but bad because we can't defend ourselves! Which doesn't really matter unless Valter can kill us, but I don't think he can if this guy can't; which is really good for us! Ohmigosh! Valter! He's after…um…Eirika! Eirika and her brother!" I yelled finally. Galen actually looked like he understood the mess of words that came out of my mouth when he nodded.

"I know that. He flew over not too long ago to settle the score with the twins. But I gave out commands and they should be well off for now, Valter didn't appear much tougher. I anticipated worse coming from him but I presume not. I had time so I made haste here with Hector and Eliwood to aid you." _Wow…Galen actually wanted to help me? Maybe he's not such a jerk after all!_ "Good thing I did, already you seem to be in a jam! What kind of tactician are you?" Galen added. _Okay, I take that back. He's still a jerk._

"I'm fine, you know! Sain's fine and everyone's FINE! The only problem is—" A brilliant thought struck me and everything made sense, for once. _That's it!_

"The only problem is…what? Your complete incompetence as a tactician or your inability to finish your thoughts, you choose. If it was up to me, I'd say—" Glaring at him seemed to shut him up long enough to talk…and scream at him for being a jerk.

"No. And shut up, you're being rude. No, I just had the most brilliant theory ever; want to hear what it is?" Seeing him about to say something, foul no doubt, I just continued on, "Never mind, I'm telling you anyway! First, a question: did you leave before or after the fighting started?" _Please oh please let it be after!_

"…A little while after, I didn't see much fighting being done. I saw Ephraim and Valter crash lances a bit. If you ask me—"

"Well I'm not. This is wonderful, don't you see? Caellach can't hurt Sain and vice versa! But Valter can hit and hurt Ephraim! Ohmigosh this is great!" I said, simply ecstatic at my discovery. Galen didn't share in my joy. In fact, he looked down right annoyed. I could tell by the way he pushed his chunky glasses up his scrunched up nose.

"So you're so happy that members of my team can get injured and yours can't? That is about the lowest—"

"UGH! I didn't mean it like that! You know, for some sort of genius; you're not too quick." Galen glowered and I rolled my eyes. "Come on, Galen! Think! Sain can't hit Caellach…Ephraim can hit Valter… Let's go here, this is gold!" I cried out. _Three…two…one…_ A light bulb went off in Galen's head and a wide smile formed on his normally glum face. _Finally! It only took him forever to figure this out!_

"I never thought I'd—okay! Stop glaring! This is genius, why didn't I see this before? But that means that they're in trouble back there, unlike us they can get hurt and killed. We have to go back." Galen said.

"Ah, may I ask what is so 'genius'?" Eliwood questioned. His emerald eyes confused and troubled. I started to speak when Galen interrupted.

"It's just that we know why Sain and the others from your squad cannot get injured. That's all." Galen summarized.

"Really, what's the _reason_?" Lyn asked snootily. Even though Lyn was glaring at me, I took this as my chance to get some glory for _my_ brilliant idea.

"It's because you and Caellach are from different ga—" I stopped immediately realizing why Galen had not given a more detailed explanation. It wasn't that Galen is just a knowledge-hungry-seeking-maniac-who-doesn't-share-the-information, which he is; it's that we _can't_ give details.

"Different…what?" Eliwood asked curiously. _Why don't you just be quiet you redheaded-good-for-nothing— _Galen glared at me and I smiled weakly back. I pointed feebly to Caellach, trying frantically to change the topic.

"…What about him? We can't just leave him here alone…and we certainly can't bring him with us." Eliwood and Lyn appeared to be thinking of a solution. _Whew…thank goodness that they're easily distracted! Now all I have to do is get Lyn off my back about Mark…_ Galen gave me a look saying 'you're so lucky this turned out alright' stare before speaking.

"And why not, why can't we just leave him here?" Galen asked. _Uh…because he's a scary, mega ripped dude with a sword? I think that's plenty reason!_

"He's dangerous, that's why!" I was clearly stating the obvious but it was apparent that it wasn't so obvious to him.

"No, he's not. Brye, you saw what happened to Sain—or rather what didn't happen. You were right behind him after all. As a tactician, shouldn't you be more observant?" Lyn added. Galen almost smirked at Lyn's comment.

"See? He can't hurt us. You saw for yourself and I'm taking your word for it. _Plus_, Lady Lyndis agrees with me. If you're still apprehensive, let's do a simple demonstration—"

"You won't need to, look at Hector." I pointed to the Ostian axman who was trying desperately, I might add, to hit Caellach. It wasn't that the strikes weren't accurate; it was just that Caellach didn't die each time. Or even get hurt. Hector's axe would just slice right through Caellach like he was made of pie! Which he evidently isn't because I love pie and Caellach is _not_ pie.

"See? We'll be fine. Caellach is harmless to us, but not to my troops. Let's hasten our return to them so I can help." Galen said. _He doesn't seem worried at all, so why am I? Caellach can't hurt us, there's no danger._ Another part of my mind, the impatient part, yelled at me. _So quit being such a worrywart!_

"Okay…" I mumbled. "Hector, you can stop fighting Caellach now. All you're doing is tiring yourself out and that's not helping anyone, not even yourself. Now let's go!" Everyone started moving, following Galen's lead. I was left alone in the back within a few feet of Caellach. He looked confused and a little angry but then his demeanor changed drastically. His frown turned way upside down and he brandished his weapon, swinging it expertly. Gulp.

"R-Remember, you c-can't hurt m-me!" I stuttered. But Caellach didn't seem to care as he advanced. I stepped backwards in fear even though Caellach couldn't hurt me. He can't, right? Right?

He answered for me with a downward slash aimed at my head. I ran backwards to avoid being decapitated and lost my footing in the sand. I landed with a splat in the sand with a razor edge wedged in the dune between my shaking legs. _Ohmigosh, that was too close for comfort!_ Caellach brought his weapon up again for a second attack, one that would definitely not miss. _Ohmigosh…I'm going to die. I'm going to—_

Caellach was knocked off his feet by a dark orb that exploded on his chest. It sent him flying into a far away dune with his sword in a different sand hill. Not even thinking to get up and run for my life, I twisted around to see who, thankfully, came to my much needed rescue. Of all the people it was the jerk himself, Galen. He came forward running with a tome in his hands, a cross look on his face.

"Come on! Let's run already!" he whispered furiously. I grabbed his outstretched hand and jumped up. As I did he threw me back down, having me fall painfully on my side. I turned my face upwards to throw a nasty face up at him for doing that but I stopped midway. A tomahawk was protruding out of Galen's side at a bizarre angle. It was a clean cut, not one drop of blood was visible…mercifully. A fleeting notion passed in my head. _Galen hit Caellach with dark magic…and Caellach hit him with an axe. And they both were injured. Which means one thing and one _very bad_ thing only: Caellach is a danger to the both of us and we're stuck here alone. And Galen is in jeopardy of dying. And our only line of defense is on the verge of collapsing on me. Oh great.

* * *

_

And so we end the chapter! Next chapter we find out how Brye's going to haul her butt out of this predicament with Galen in tow. If she can, that is. Stay tuned and review please!


	8. Sudden Betrayal

Chapter eight is up! So…pretty much Brye's one line of defense is dying as they go and their executioner is catching up to them. Oh and yeah, they're stuck in a desert. How's that for the worst day of their lives? Read and review!

Previous Chapter:

"_Come on! Let's run already!" he whispered furiously. I grabbed his outstretched hand and jumped up. As I did he threw me back down, having me fall painfully on my side. I turned my face upwards to throw a nasty face up at him for doing that but I stopped midway. A tomahawk was protruding out of Galen's side at a bizarre angle. It was a clean cut, not one drop of blood was visible…mercifully. A fleeting notion passed in my head._ Galen hit Caellach with dark magic…and Caellach hit him with an axe. And they both were injured. Which means one thing and one very bad thing only: Caellach is a danger to the both of us and we're stuck here alone. And Galen is in jeopardy of dying. Oh great.

* * *

Sudden Betrayal

Galen looked at the tomahawk with venom and gulped when he saw how deep it cut in his side. He sighed, as if bracing himself for something. His face then contorted with pain as he tried wrenching the throwing axe from his side.

"No!" I yelled, trying to stop him. _If he pulls it out, he'll just bleed to death. He has to leave it in, no matter how excruciating it feels._

"What?" he hissed, the pain feeding his naturally irate side. I got up quickly noticing Caellach approaching. _We're in trouble…again._

"If you take it out you'll bleed to death." I said rapidly, wanting to already get out of here.

"Are you joking? Do you know how—"

"Yes—no! I don't, but if you yank it out you'll die. Trust me, Galen." I fervently wished that he would and allow us to run for our lives…literally. A spark of pure agony flashed in his eyes and I knew he was caving. "Hold on to me, I'll try and be a crutch as we run like we've never run before." He took my aid gratefully and tried hobbling away. _At this rate we'll never make it out of here alive! Galen's too slow and we can't go any faster at his expense! This really and truly sucks right now._

"I know you're in like, massive amounts of pain right now but…we're going to die very soon if we don't hurry." I looked behind me to witness Caellach wielding his sword again and coming towards us at a much faster rate than what we were at.

Galen winced once as he tripped over a dune and cursed under his breath.

"Stop." he mumbled.

"What?"

"Stop."

"Um, why? If you haven't noticed, Caellach is coming towards us with a sharp sword and we have nothing, unless you're trying to kill us both." I added at the end. Galen glared as he spoke.

"I need to stop if I'm going to save our _derrieres_ from certain death. Is that enough for you or do I need more reason?" he said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes. Even at the brink of life and death, Galen is as sardonic as ever.

"Okay…fine. But, are you okay? Like okay enough to actually produce an attack?" I asked. Galen didn't answer.

"Well?" I asked again.

"…Maybe…"

"Maybe? We're risking our lives on a 'maybe'? Did you hit your head or something?" Galen looked at me seriously. I noticed a tome in his hands starting to glow with a purplish hue.

"Yes, we are. Trust _me_, now." _He looks like he's determined to do this…even in the condition he's in. But if we run we won't make it. And if we stay and fight, or let Galen fight, we might not make it as well. Or maybe…we will._

"Okay, what should I do?" I decided at last.

"Just be a good, sturdy, little crutch for awhile. That's all. Oh and don't get in my way either, I don't desire hitting you and not our muscular friend." Ignoring the rude part, I held Galen up so he could stand. His calm cool looked strained like he was battling the sting flaring up inside.

"I do trust you, you know. Just…be careful." I murmured. Galen blinked at me once, then twice. Then he nodded.

"I'll try." Caellach was now only so far away, but not close enough to hit. Seconds passed as Caellach came closer…and closer…and closer. I heard Galen start to whisper some weird sounds from his open tome, the lavender hue doubling in brightness and intensity. A black orb was now forming in Galen's outstretched hand and growing larger by the second. The orb was the size of a standard globe when he released it at Caellach. Still injured from the first magical attack, Caellach barely dodged the next one before it exploded into the air just above his head. I watched as our last hope dissipated into thin air.

"Darn it." Galen said quietly. I could feel his exhaustion radiating from him in waves. And by my guess, he was_ really_ drained. _He is a shaman after all, isn't all dark magic really energy consuming? Is that why it's so strong? _The sarcastic part of me couldn't help adding, _and why it's so inaccurate? _Galen went to open the tome again until I stopped him.

"No _way_ am I letting you try again. You're bushed as it is. We'll going to have to make a run for—" I pushed Galen away as steel whizzed past my arm. _Oh crap,_ I couldn't help thinking.

"Too bad for you guys, eh? It's a shame your friends can't help you now." Caellach said as he raised his sword above his head. He threw it up into the air, the blade circling in the sun. Caellach jumped up to retrieve it and bring it down on its target with gravity adding to the force of the blow. Caellach was going to do a critical attack and it was aimed for me. _I'm going to die…again. Ohmigosh, I might actually die this time!_ I bit back tears that were forming behind my eyes. _No. I can't just die like this. I can't. I have so much I want to do and…and I know I have to help them… It can't end like this. So soon…_ Through my tears I saw purple lights flowing around Caellach in mid-strike. _It's really over…_ Everything felt like it was happening in slow motion. I took a deep breath and waited for the inevitable. I heard Galen yell out something, I couldn't make out the words. I closed my eyes slowly and felt a tear slide down my cheek. _Goodbye…_ I waited for sheer pain to envelop me, for darkness to cloud my mind. Silence. I heard one thing through the eerie calm and it wasn't my screaming…or a triumphant cry from Caellach. No, it was a few muttered words from my pal, Galen, the person whom I tried to save.

"Stay away from me, Brye. I-I don't want you to ever come near me."

* * *

Duh duh duhhh! Please review! Ooh and try and guess what made Galen say those mean things to her! Guess what could possibly scare Galen that much! It'll be interesting to know what other people think of! And if you get the answer correctly…well…just don't tell anyone:P 


	9. Going Gorgon on Galen

Chapter nine is here! Last chapter Caellach was going to chop our main character into Brye French fries but he stops…for some strange reason. And Galen tells Brye off…for another strange reason. But all strange reasons have reasons for them so read and review please!

Previous Chapter:

_I waited for sheer pain to envelop me, for darkness to cloud my mind. Silence. I heard one thing through the eerie calm and it wasn't my screaming…or a triumphant cry from Caellach. No, it was a few muttered words from my pal, Galen, the person whom I tried to save._

_"Stay away from me, Brye. I-I don't want you to ever come near me."_

* * *

Going Gorgon on Galen

My head turned at a weird angle to see Galen staring at me coldly, the thick lenses of his glasses not even dulling the icy glare. I stared back blankly at him, my mind unable to put together coherent reasons for…_this_.

"W-What…?" I asked faintly. His gaze didn't waver as he spoke.

"You heard me. Don't come near me." His voice was callous and grating.

"But…why? What did I do? Galen—"

"What did you do?" he asked incredulously. "What did you do?" I nodded, not understanding his sudden betrayal. He laughed; the sound was coarse and mocking.

"I don't know—" He interrupted me again.

"Why don't you take a look at Caellach and investigate what you did to him!" In a quieter tone he added, "You _monster_." Not knowing what else to do, I looked to Caellach. I heard a sharp breath intake and realized it was my own.

Caellach had been turned completely to stone. He was frozen in his previous stance, ready to chop me into pieces. His features and possessions were now grey like a rock. He looked as if Medusa had gazed into his very eyes, turning him this way. _But Medusa is not part of Fire Emblem, right? So who did this? _I remembered what Galen had said a few seconds before. _I didn't do this to him! I couldn't have! I don't even know _how_ to! This…this isn't my fault! I know this couldn't have been me! I've never done this to anyone else before!_

"I didn't do this… I couldn't have." I mumbled, not sounding very convinced.

"Well you did, I saw you do this. You did this…unless… Who are you?" Galen snapped at me.

"Huh?" Galen had seriousness plastered all over his face.

"Never mind. Did Lyon send you? Did he somehow cloak you with Brye's image to trap me? Tell me, Gorgon!" Galen yelled. _Brye's image…? I _am_ Brye! Gorgon? What in the world is a 'gorgon'?_

"What are you talking about, Galen? I am Brye! What does Lyon have to do with this? And who's 'gorgon'? Or what is a 'gorgon'?" I replied, confusion written on my features.

"Don't play dumb with me. You cannot be Brye."

"I'm not playing— Listen to me, Galen. I. Am. Brye. It's as simple as that. Why can't I be Brye anyhow?" I questioned. He rolled his eyes and pointed the Caellach statue.

"_Brye_ cannot do that. It's as simple as _that_." he said, mocking my words. "Now who sent you? What does Lyon want from me?" I felt like shaking him until he got to his senses. If it wasn't for the fact that I was shocked beyond action and that Galen was impaired, I would have.

"This is totally ridiculous. I am Brye whether you think so or not. If I wasn't Brye, would I know that you won that stupid science competition, _which_ I came in third in? Hm? Or that you have bluebells in the front yard of your house that you helped plant? Or that you have a cat that I by accidentally stepped on and you yelled at me for? Would a 'gorgon' know all that?" I snapped. Galen wore a cold, pale mask of disbelief and indecision. Or that paleness could be the effect of all the blood oozing from his side. _Ohmigosh…blood! T-That's blood leaking out of him! _I gulped, not even caring that I probably looked terrified instead of intimidating.

Let me tell you a story about a poor, little girl. One day, this little girl waited for her daddy to read her a story, her most favorite story in her entire life (all five years). It is about a young girl who has an ugly beast fall in love with her who turns into a handsome prince. Then they live happily ever after. That was her favorite part, the 'happily ever after'. It was her dream to have a 'happily ever after' ending. So the little girl waited and waited patiently in her bed, like a good little girl should. But her daddy did not come. So she waited more and more. But still her daddy didn't come. So the little girl set out to find him. "Daddy!" she called out. But he didn't hear her so she wandered a bit more into the kitchen. There she found her daddy…awash in a scarlet dye. His battered face was turned towards the young girl, decorated with gruesome distortions. Crimson puddles vibrant against the white of the newly waxed tile. The little girl now knew why her daddy made her wait so long.

Galen looked a little worried but now he looks utterly irate.

"For Pete's sake, _why_ are you blanking out? I mean of all the times to completely get off topic…" His curt words snapped me out of my reverie and into harsh reality.

"…Uh…yeah sure, whatever…Galen? You're…uh, you're…" I pointed nervously to his side which was now drenched and sticky. I quickly fought down whatever threatening to come back up. _Not that there is anything in there. When was the last time I had some food?_ Galen winced as he ventured to look at his wound.

"Tell me something I don't know. Or feel for that matter." Galen growled. At that moment I felt a rush of stale air come blowing towards me from the back. _Valter!_ I swiftly turned around, bracing myself to see a crazed lancer, but instead I gazed upon a blonde haired wyvern rider. Behind him was a young looking, navy blue haired pegasus knight. Relief washed over me just as wariness took over. _Who are these people now!_

"Calm down, Genarog…there boy." The wyvern rider coaxed, he looked up to see me staring at him dumbly.

"Cormag, is that Galen over there? He's bleeding! We have to help him!" The young knight rushed over, past me, to Galen's side. _Okay, totally ignore the confused girl standing there but go to the dying—oh. Never mind._

"Princess Tana! Should you be out here in the desert alone?" Galen rasped. He coughed once and commenced into a wheezing fit.

"I'm here with Cormag, to find you! And here you are, bleeding in the dunes! Luckily for you, Ephraim thought to find you." Tana's eyes wandered to the statue of Caellach wedged in the sand. "Were you attacked by gorgons too?" Tana's eyes widened at the thought. _Why does everyone seem to know about these gorgons!_

"Are you alright there?" Tearing my gaze away from the shocked princess I encountered the blonde knight in emerald armor.

"Um…yes. I guess so. Could you help him in any way? We were attacked by Caellach and—"

"What in the blazes? How did he get like that? There were gorgons here?" Cormag gasped. I sighed. _Again with the gorgons and again with the stupid Caellach statue! Sheesh! So Caellach is a stone now, big deal! At least I'm still alive! Doesn't that count for something?_

"No, there weren't any gorgons here. I don't even know what I gorgon is. What matters is Galen is hurt and needs help, can you give it?" Cormag nodded.

"I'll fly Galen over on Genarog; he's a bit bigger than Tana's steed. You can ride along with her though, you're small enough." Cormag explained. _Oh gee, I get to ride on the smaller steed._

"Yup!" Tana piped as she supported Galen. He turned to look at me.

"I've decided…you must be Brye." I smiled and he continued. "No one _else_ in their right mind would stare blankly into nothingness like that when an injured comrade lay their practically bleeding their entire blood reservoir out!"

"Come on, Galen. We should get you on Genarog as soon as possible. We'll have Natasha heal you up in no time at all!" Tana babied Galen all the way to Cormag's wyvern and I could tell Galen was enjoying every bit of it. I watched Cormag and Genarog as well as a certain tight wad, turn into a small dot in the sky.

"So, ready to go?" Tana appeared right in front of me with a huge, cheery smile painted on her face. She was practically bubbling with animation.

"Um…sure, but—"

"This is your first time, isn't it? Flying, I mean; right? Galen's done it plenty by now; he could even ride his own wyvern if he wanted to!" Tana squeaked. Galen was the last person I wanted to see, let alone talk about.

"So are we going or what?" I said, getting a little annoyed with the hyper girl in front of me. She nodded so fast that she looked like one of those bobble head dolls. "But one thing first, Galen told me to do this before we leave." I watched the overly enthusiastic knight go over to Caellach-the-statue, slide out her lance, and propel it directly through his stone heart in a single thrust. Eyes glued to Caellach, I witnessed his body crumbling into pure dust being whisked away on the wind. Suddenly, the peppy princess didn't seem so nice after all.

I mounted the pegasus easily, all those times I rode horseback finally paying off. To my dismay, I had to wrap my arms around Tana's waist as a safety precaution. _As if she's enough to keep me upright on a flying horse!_

As we became airborne, I peered downwards. Not the best idea if you're afraid of tumbling to your doom…which I am. As I tore my gaze away I thought I saw a short, hunched over priest of some sort, hiding in the desert dunes.

When I looked back, he was gone.

* * *

And so we end with a mysterious priest-y person skulking about! Brye's headed over to the brawl with Valter and a few friends of his and Galen is on his way to treatment…hopefully! So stay tuned and review please:) 


	10. The Alpha Females vs The Obstinate Oaf

Chapter ten, I've finally reached ten chapters! Yay! This is so cool! I've written ten chapters and haven't given up yet! This is GREAT!

Okay, enough of that! Brye is heading back to the rest of her team and Galen's. Galen is on his way towards getting help. And there is an enigma hiding in the dunes. Does this bode ill? Well, a person hiding in sand is usually not a good thing… But please, read and review!

Previous Chapter:

_As we became airborne, I peered downwards. Not the best idea if you're afraid of tumbling to your doom…which I am. As I tore my gaze away I thought I saw a short, hunched over priest of some sort, hiding in the desert dunes._

_When I looked back, he was gone.

* * *

_

The Alpha Females vs. The Obstinate Oaf

"Here we are! Do you see that girl down there? She has really pretty green hair and it's really long… Hi there, Syrene!" We landed swiftly, allowing Tana to jump off the pegasus and run to her friend. They hugged, leaving me unattended on a flying mount.

Of course, as soon as Tana left me her pegasus got naughty. Realizing I was still mounted, the pegasus lifted into the air; becoming instantly airborne.

"AHHH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. _I'm going to fall! I'm going to fall! Get me off of this crazy horse NOW! _Fear gripped me as I gripped the reins tightly. We rocketed upwards, hovering for a bit before plummeting back downwards. I could almost hear the pegasus laughing at me, it's whinnies clear and mocking. _Oh yeah, keep laughing you spiteful, vindictive—_

A sharp jerk made me slide backwards…towards an endless ocean of sand…that is hundreds of feet below me. _Oh crap! First Caellach tries to kill me and then Galen gets all mad at me for 'turning him into stone' then a crazy winged horse comes up with this _great_ idea! And I thought my life was safe one, bordering boring even. _So_ not the case anymore!_

We soared upwards again and I prepared myself for a drop at any second…which we did; at very dangerous speeds. I saw my hair whip behind me, dancing like flames. My eyes started to burn and water as we accelerated even more. But then my hair resumed its natural place, hanging around my shoulders. And I was able to see clearly instead of the blur of colors seconds before. In fact, I could see everything quite clearly. Like the fact that I was suspended in air and had probably a few nanoseconds before I fall at the speed of light.

Another high pitched shriek was out of my mouth the same time blue light circled me. Concurrently, I began to fall. The bluish light enveloped me; it almost looked as if it was eating me. _Who cares? I'm not falling to my death! That's what counts! I'm not falling! Go me…go me…go me, go me, go me!_

The lights subsided and I found myself on solid ground, in one piece.

"Whoa! I'm not dead!" I saw people staring at me weirdly and added, "I mean…I'm not falling! It's a miracle!" Priscilla was in front of me, looking relieved. As did Tana, Tana's friend, and a whole bunch of people I didn't recognize. My eyes wandered where I spied Erk pushing through the crowd with a large tome in front of his eyes. _It's a wonder he hasn't knocked into someone yet. That book is HUGE!_

The purple haired mage finally made his way to her and spoke quickly.

"The lords and lady wish to speak to you. I do not know as to why so do not ask. Please follow me." Erk explained very briefly and detached.

"Um…okay." I said, puzzled. _Does Erk realize I had almost _died_ a few seconds ago! Sheesh!_

Erk brought me to a tent where I heard shouts coming from. Hector stormed out whilst Eliwood stuck out an arm to pull him back.

"I beg your leave, Tactician Brye." With that Erk left me alone with the commotion brewing inside the tense tent. _Should I go in…? Or stay out here where I know I'm safer?_

Lyn poked her head outside the tent flap and zeroed in on me. Her eyes narrowed as she came out towards me. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"It's about time already. Come on, we've been waiting." _If it wasn't for the fact that I know how Lyn's personality is, I'd be more terrified than I am. She looks so…sinister? Why does she hate me so much anyway? It's not like I made Mark disappear! At least…not on purpose…_

Inside, Eliwood was sitting next to a peeved looking Hector who was next to Lyn who sat down. I sat in the last chair, nervous as to what this 'meeting' was for.

"Now Brye, I know this may be a bit confusing for you as well. We've adjourned this meeting for some time now…the past few days have been hectic. But now's the time to figure out what is going on. And also to tie up some loose ends we've encountered."

"Or cut them off." Lyn added briskly. _I hope I'm not a loose end!_

"Ahem! Anyway I believe Lyn has a question for you, one that we could not answer collaboratively. Lyn?" Eliwood gave the floor to the Sacaen princess.

"What happened to Mark?" Her emerald eyes were blazing with the question. _Why in the world would she think I would know? I have no idea and here she is blaming me. If I say 'I have no idea' she'll yell. If I say 'I know what happened' she'll freak. It's a losing situation for me. No fair!_

"…I don't know. That's the honest truth whether you want to believe me or not!" I added hastily. Lyn glared, the green of her eyes intensifying tenfold.

"You're lying."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"I know you know what happened to Mark! He was a good friend of mine, you know! He helped me through a lot and I'm not going to just let his memory die so quickly! I will find where he is! And I know you know something!"

"I. Know. Nothing! Why won't you believe me?" I screamed.

"You're such a liar!"

"No I'm NOT!" I shot back.

"YES YOU ARE!" Lyn growled. We were now both standing, yelling in each other's faces. The two other lords looked like they'd rather be anywhere else but here. We stood there huffing at each other until Hector spoke up. We took this as a chance to pounce on him. So we did.

"Be QUIET!" we chorused.

"Don't yell at him!" we hollered at the same time.

"Don't tell me what to do!" we screamed, again concurrently.

"Stop mimicking me!" Again, our voices and thoughts were combined.

"Stop YELLING!" Hector interrupted again.

"You stay out of this!" Lyn shouted.

"Yeah!" I agreed.

"You're being a brat!" Hector insulted her. Lyn gaped at him. I smiled. _Hah! Take that Lyn! _"What are you smiling for? You're being a brat too!" My jaw fell at his remark.

"Hey!" I cried.

"How rude, Hector!" Lyn said loudly. _Finally! Lyn and I agree on something!_

"I know!" I added.

"How could you ever group me with _Brye_?" Lyn sneered. _So much for that!_

"Yeah—wait. Hey, that was mean!" I yelled at Lyn. She smirked. _You better stop smirking you overly confident—_

"You women are always like this…" Hector started. That made Lyn and I forget about our issues for a second to glower at the Ostian oaf.

"WHAT!" we bellowed with fury. Hector stood up too.

"Yes, you _women_ are _always_ like this! So…so…emotional! You act so ridiculous over the littlest of things!" Hector sputtered. Lyn and I gasped. _Oh, no he didn't!_

"You chauvinistic—" I started.

"Pig-headed—" Lyn added.

"Ignorant—"

"Bigot!" Lyn screamed fiercely. We were two lionesses ready to spring on our Ostian lunch. I heard Eliwood sigh to the side of us.

"Hector…" Eliwood shook his head sadly as if knowing how dead his friend was.

"See? This proves my point. You women are so—"

"HECTOR! Will you just be quiet?" Eliwood said impatiently. Lyn and I looked at each other. We were _so_ not ready to let go of this yet. No one says stuff like that _and_ gets away with it! _Especially_, Hector!

I was about to yell at Hector a bit more before we were interrupted by a red faced, teal haired cavalier.

"M-My lords, the other T-Tactician—he's gone!"

* * *

And Galen is out of Brye's hair! This is a good thing, right? Galen's so annoying and stuck-up and blah, blah, blah. So no more him to bother with! But the thing is…Brye kind of needs him here. She doesn't think so but I know so, so next chapter: where in the world (or worlds) did Galen go? 


	11. Galen is Gone

Chapter eleven and still going strong! Hehe. So Hector got yelled at for being the bigot he is and Galen has gone missing. So now, Brye is not too happy. For one, Galen is gone and now can't annoy Brye but—does Brye…need him? Read and REVIEW!

Previous Chapter:

"_HECTOR! Will you just be quiet?" Eliwood said impatiently. Lyn and I looked at each other. We were so not ready to let go of this yet. No one says stuff like that and gets away with it! Especially, Hector!_

_I was about to yell at Hector a bit more before we were interrupted by a red faced, teal haired cavalier._

"_M-My lords, the other T-Tactician—he's gone!"

* * *

_

Galen is Gone

All I could manage was a stupefied, "Huh?" in reply. _Galen is gone…?_ Somehow those words didn't seem to impact me. Or make any sense whatsoever. _Galen can't be gone. Cormag flew him to an infirmary to get help. Someone was going to heal him. Not take him. He can't be gone. Not now. Not when I thought I had some help… Not when I thought I could do this…_

"Excuse me, Lowen. Did you say 'gone'?" Eliwood asked gently.

"Well where exactly did the boy go?" Hector questioned gruffly.

"Did someone take him, Lowen? Was it Nergal? Is anyone else missing? Or was it the other person, Lyon? Is that his name? Did anyone witness anything? Anything at all? Did Galen leave a note to his whereabouts or was this a hostile take? Lowen!?" Lyn bombarded Lowen with questions. The normally nervous knight was now rattling inside his gold armor.

"I d-did say 'gone' milord. Sir Galen has been called m-missing as of the l-late! Lord Hector, we know n-not where he has gone; just that he is gone. Yes, we believe someone has taken the Tactician though we don't know who. The dancer and the bard, Ninian and Nils, are absent as well! As I said before, we know not who. Yes, I believe that Prince Lyon is his name. No, none have witnessed anything! But I will begin questioning the company at your wish, milady! No, no note I'm afraid. Could be hostile, milady! We are not certain!" Lowen finished answering the lot of queries given.

The tent became so silent to a point where the calm was deafening to my ears.

"You may leave, Lowen." Eliwood dismissed.

"Start asking people if they have seen anything!" Lyn added. Lowen nodded, bowed, and pranced off to complete his tasks.

"Any clue as to where Galen could have gone? Brye, do you know anything?" Eliwood asked me softly. I found that I could not answer him, even if I tried. My mind was still trying to wrap around that fact that Galen had left me all alone.

I sat up and left the tent, heading towards the other army. Lyn followed me.

"Where do you think you're going? We're not done here!" she yelled. I turned to her with a ferocious glare.

"You may not be, but I am." Lyn gaped at me, disbelief scrawled across her features. I turned my back on the Sacaen Princess, leaving her stuttering to herself. _Yeah, that's right. You're messing with the wrong girl here, Lyn…_

I trudged up the long strides of grass and sand, hoping to find anyone from the other camp…Galen's camp.

I heard the clang of steel against steel and I quickened my pace. Up ahead I watched as Valter danced around a flailing Ephraim, toying with him from above. His maniacal laughter sang through my ears, causing me to shudder. _So Valter's still here? Really…he's first._

I ran down the slope and set my eyes on a roan mare. She was all set and ready, ready for me. Using my momentum I leaped up to mount her, the horse rearing at my sudden move. Removing her tether, I kicked her flanks and headed towards for the heart of the brawl…straight for Valter himself.

Sand and grass flew past me from the mare's hooves pounding down the ground. Various people cleared away from my path, staring at me in wonder. But all I had eyes for was Valter. Eirika stared at me and blocked my path with her white steed. My charger reared and stopped, bucking her powerful legs.

"Let me pass, Eirika." I said in an even tone. Eirika's cool gaze sent shivers down my back…kind of like Galen did.

"It is dangerous there." she replied coolly. _Thank you, Captain Obvious!_

"I know that. Now let me through." I responded curtly. Her obstinacy was starting to grate on my nerves. A silver armored knight rode next to the princess, a mess of ruddy hair on top.

"You must be Lady Brye. I see you have heard." he said conversationally. _Yes, I've heard! Now MOVE!_

"Yes, I did. Now could you two move because you're—"

"You heard? Seth, is this true?" Eirika marveled. I guess Seth was the second annoyance standing next to the first one.

"Yes, I HEARD." I said slowly and clearly, just in case she didn't hear me the first time. Which she didn't.

"Milady, I should warn you of going any further past us…" _Blah, blah, blah. All I hear from you is, "I'm a stupid wall between you and what you want." Well, Sir Blabber, I don't care. I am going past you and your princess no matter what you think. Oh and yeah, mess with me and you could end up as marble!_

What I didn't know was that as soon as I thought of turning them into a brace of statues…they kind of—did. My mistake.

Gasps and an eerie stillness took over so that only the sounds of battle rang in the distance. _Talk about an awkward silence!_ Normally, I'd feel weird but my mind was somewhere else. Like on how to get to Valter without having more statues around me. So much for that!

"Um… Could someone figure out how to…turn them back? I'm really sorry. Meanwhile…I'm out of here!" I spurred my mare to life and rode past the newly made stonework. Up ahead, I got a clear view of Ephraim fighting for his life with magic wielders all around him; desperately trying to aid their leader.

Valter's laughter sang throughout the slashes and thrusts, still toying with his prey. I finally got close enough…just a bit out of his range but still close enough to do what I wanted to do…

"VALTER!" I screamed so loud that everyone was distracted. His crazed eyes were glazed with insanity.

"Ah…my pretty, little girl of whom I can not savor… I have sworn not to kill you…such a shame… But I wonder if I can take you instead…?" _He better watch himself. He's _this_ close to becoming a lawn ornament._

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever. What's going on, Valter? Where did he go? And don't give me all that, "I have no idea" crap. I'm not in the mood." I interrupted. During this conversation, Ephraim took his chance to plunge his lance into Valter's chest. His face contorted with pain and rage and sent his javelin plummeting towards the grim faced twin.

Everything happened fast, too fast for me to do anything but stand there. Ephraim roared with agony, the javelin sticking out from his shoulder. Magic wielders hurried over with heal staves to mend their suffering leader. And Valter fell from the sky…no longer dementedly amused, no longer laughing. I yelled, screamed, screeched but nothing slowed his fall.

"Valter! Don't— I need— No…" _This can't be happening. Valter can't be dead. Not now at least. Not when I need the stupid rider. Who else is going to give me my answers? There's no one else!_

I dismounted and ran over to where Valter fell. I ran past the dead, decomposing bodies of soldiers lost and the bright blue glow of healing staves. I ran still when all I saw were oceans of sand. Until I found the man I was looking for, lying on his back, his wyvern long gone.

I ran and fell at his side, hoping furiously that he was still alive. That some shred of life was still in him, just enough to answer some of my questions…but nothing. Not one hint to life that may still reside.

"Stupid Valter…you couldn't have dodged that one, tiny blow by Ephraim? Couldn't you have lived just a moment longer so I could ask you…so you could help me? Good for nothing really…" I scolded him, a man long dead. The blood around the wound had begun to cake, a deep scarlet forming. I was close to tears, however pitiful I may have looked. I had come so close…

At the corner of my eye, I saw a black object sticking out of the sand. It was weirdly shaped and different looking. I sat up to take it out and when I did, I gasped. I now knew why they were oddly shaped and different looking.

They were Galen's glasses; his dorky, misshapen, blocker glasses. And Valter has them. Well, _did_ have them.

I was busily examining the newly found clue when a pale, bloodless hand encircled my throat and cold steel kissed my neck.

I guess Valter is very much alive.

* * *

Ooh, so Valter isn't dead after all! Poor Brye. You know…reviews may get her out alive…so review please! Anyway…next chapter…it'll be interesting, for sure! I'm deciding on whether to be cruel and mean or nice and forgiving… We'll see! Remember, REVIEW please! 


	12. Moonstone's Waning

Chapter twelve! So Valter isn't dead after all and Brye now has to figure out how to get away. And she's made two more people into stone statues. How many is that already? Let's see…there's Caellach who got turned into pebbles by Tana, Eirika who got on Brye's nerves, Seth who got on her nerves too… So that's three people so far! Hopefully…that'll be all… Ah well, read and review!

Previous Chapter:

_They were Galen's glasses; his dorky, misshapen, blocker glasses. And Valter had them._

_I was busily examining the newly found clue when a pale, bloodless hand encircled my throat and cold steel kissed my neck._

_I guess Valter is very much alive.

* * *

_

Moonstone's Waning

_Eep._ That one, little word pretty much summed everything all up. _Eep!_ Cold sweat dripped down my neck, sending shivers shimmying down my spine. I heard his tongue licking his parched lips behind me.

"So, so precious of you to come over to see if I was well…have you a liking for me then? No? Yes? Why not you speak, little one?" Valter purred into my ear, his breath hot against my skin. _Maybe I'm not speaking because…oh look! You have a dagger placed at my throat! Maybe _that's_ why!_

"Is it because of this small yet sharp razor I have here? If it is, my dear, pay it no mind. I will not hurt you… They have need of you…alive. And I am one of my word. So speak to me, little bird. You are safe." _Yeah, I'm so safe. There's a knife against my neck and your cold, disgustingly dead hand circled around it. I'm about as safe as a mouse in a cat house. Although…if I can get away…I can turn Valter into a lawn ornament!_ If it wasn't for the situation I was engaged in, I'd laugh.

"I am waiting, my little bird… My patience is small, my generosity even smaller yet. Do not test me, for you will not win." he growled. As he spoke, the steel pressed closer to a pulsing vein.

"What do you want me to say?" I whispered, my voice sounding much fainter than I wanted.

I could almost hear him smile as he replied, "You can start by telling me how you got here." He coughed once, then twice; a raspy, dying wheeze. _Valter's dying…he's dying! This is good! Does this mean I can get away without being gutted like a fish? How strong is Valter though…strong enough, even now, to hold me down? Should I take the chance?_

"How I got where?" I replied quietly, stalling for time. _Come on, think! How can you get him to let go for just a second to turn him into a stupid statue? I don't know anything on Valter though…that's Galen's expertise!_ His name struck a soft spot…though I don't know why.

"How did you get here…you're not from my world. You're neither from Magvel…nor from Elibe… You're from that other place that Nergal guy spoke of…Earth?" Unlike Nergal, Valter said it correctly; for some reason that scared me more. "So…how did you get here? Who helped you?" Valter was back to purring like a kitty except he was no kitty.

"I have no idea." As soon as those words were out of my mouth I regretted them. He gripped my neck tightly so I could barely breathe and pressed the blade so close that I felt a hot liquid trailing down my chest…probably my blood.

"You're lying!" he hissed loudly. "Don't toy with me, Brye! How did you get here!? Tell me!" He shook me violently and I prayed to every deity I knew of to make sure I didn't collide with the knife.

"Stop!" I screamed; fear, nervousness, and dizziness making me frantic. I was at wit's end. I felt tears threatening to splash down my frightened cheeks. I felt hopeless, helpless, and hapless all at once. The tears came, flooding down in big, pathetic blobs. I heard him tsk and mutter, "You're just a weak, little girl." His words meant nothing though as I felt his hand around my throat lessen and eventually come off. The blade, however, still remained. _His hand is gone… Why would he do that? That was a stupid thing to do. Good for me, but why?_

"…Thank you…" I murmured softly, so soft I was sure he wouldn't hear. But he did.

"For what?" His voice was no longer angry and sinister but a more calmly detached sound. _For giving me the chance to run and turn you into marble, that's why._

"For letting me go…my throat hurts." I said, my voice really sounding choked. We sat in silence for a little while. I tried contemplating how to get away to seek revenge on Valter, but I found I couldn't. _Okay, you have your chance. Break away and turn him into stone!_ But my body wouldn't obey. _Um…now! Go now!_ But I just sat there, like a bump on a log. A few more seconds ticked by until I decided to move, it was now or never, I reasoned with myself. _Okay…let's count. I'll break on 'go'. One…two…two and a half…two and three quarters…three…GO!_

I bent back his wrist with speed and surprise on my side, forcing him to let go. I caught the blade as I rose up and sprinted forward and away. My hair spinning out of control behind me, I glanced backwards to see Valter limping after me. _Oh crap._ I turned around and furiously thought of how he'd look with a much greyer complexion.

"Come on…turn to stone…" I mumbled softly, but fervently. Nothing happened.

"You…will…regret…this…soon…enough!" Valter spat, his panting making it hard to breathe. _Come on, Brye! You took those self defense classes before! You should be able to trip him or something! Like…do a kick or decent punch into his jaw… He is dying after all! He's weak and tired and, and, and… Oh crap he's coming closer._

He was limping and gasping for air, but man was he determined! Within a few moments he'd be able to wring my neck from my body.

I shut my eyes shut and ardently begged for an FE deity to come save me. Which of course, none came for when I opened my eyes, Valter was five feet away. _Quick, Brye! What are you going to do!?_ I clenched my fists and realized that I had his knife in my grip. _Duh! His blade! What should I do with it? Throw it? Or stab him with it? Ah, forget it, I'm throwing it._

I took a step forward and hurled it towards him the best I could. I watched the sharp steel as if in slow motion, flip and flip until it met…sand. Valter, even with all his wounds and fatigue, had managed to dodge the flying dagger. Besides slowing him down a bit, the attempt did jack squat. _Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap._

Valter scrambled a bit faster, noticing how close he was to erasing me from existence. He grinned a grin of a mad man with eyes of the deranged. He was crazy. For that, I pitied him.

But not for long because there he was, just steps from me. I decided one last try. Fatigue was already settling into my legs and body, making it close to impossible to move. Even my mind was lethargic. Running would do nothing for he'd just catch me anyway.

I was trapped.

"You're mine, you foolish girl!" he growled. And he was one hundred percent right. I was toast.

The next thing that happened was neither my demise nor my saving grace. It was a deadly combination of both. Through my peripheral vision I watched Nergal warp in and blast a suffering Valter tens of feet away from me. It was a huge, black, dark, sinister, powerful looking mass of energy…so strong that even I felt it. It was electrifying. And Valter had taken the brunt of it.

"W-What… Nergal…" I mumbled, stumbling over the simplest of words. I fell down, my knees finally buckling. _Oh yeah, now my knees give out on me. Right in front of Mr. Power Hungry who'd kill a baby if she had what he wanted. This is perfect._

"It is a good thing I came for you, is it not? I believe thanks are in order, Brye." Nergal smiled devilishly innocent. I looked at Valter's unmoving form forlornly. _Bye, bye, Valter… Hello one crazy dude to another. Sheesh._

"Not so sure. So a 'thanks' isn't really on the top of the list right now." I murmured. He shrugged.

"You really shouldn't take me for granted, you know…" _What's that supposed to mean? That I should be _happy_ that he's trying to destroy three worlds to control one big one? Not to mention he's totally ruining my life every _second_ I'm here!_ He continued, "After all, I came here with pure intentions." I snickered softly. _Nergal? With 'pure intentions'? Give me a break._

"You're kidding."

"No, I'm not. I'm sure you're already conscious of the fact that your friend, Galen, is missing. Because of that, you're worried. And don't try and hide it from me, Brye. I can feel your worry and uncertainty. You can't hide anything from me. You and I…we are very similar… But that's not why I've come. To put it simply—"

"That'd be nice." I grumbled. Nergal paid my testy attitude no heed.

"Ahem. Like I was trying to say, I'll put it simply for you in a way even a lower level _human_ could understand. Someone is trying to kill you and I'm the only one who can help."

* * *

Ooh! Who can be after Brye's life (besides Nergal)? Try and guess! I guarantee that you'll probably get the right answer but still, it'll be fun to see what people might think! Oh and yes, in order to do this, you MUST REVIEW! Please:) I'd be so happy if you did... 


	13. Devil Deals

Chapter thirteen (lucky thirteen!)! Hi! So…this entire chapter is mainly Brye vs. Nergal and Nergal seems to have the upper hand (darn him). Nergal has some words to say and another proposition that has Brye almost inclined to take…but only almost. Read and review, please!

Previous Chapter:

"_No, I'm not. I'm sure you're already conscious of the fact that your friend, Galen, is missing. Because of that, you're worried. And don't try and hide it from me, Brye. I can feel your worry and uncertainty. You can't hide anything from me. You and I…we are very similar… But that's not why I've come. To put it simply—"_

"_That'd be nice." I grumbled. Nergal paid my testy attitude no heed._

"_Ahem. Like I was trying to say, I'll put it simply for you in a way even a lower level human could understand. Someone is trying to kill you and I'm the only one who can help."

* * *

_

Devil Deals

I was _so_ not in the mood to hear this mindless banter, _especially_ coming from Mr. Crazy himself.

"I'm so sure someone is trying to kill me, Nergal. Give me a break, why should I believe that?" I said flatly. Nergal chuckled.

"So carefree with your friend's life I see. We are not so different after all, my dear. And besides, you have no choice but to believe me." _Who's careless with a friend's life? Is he talking about Galen? Does the scumbag know where he is? And _different_? Uh, yeah we are! And yes, I do have a choice, buddy. I just have to figure out what it is first…_

"First of all, I'm not careless with anyone's life, friend or not. And I'm far from similar to you. Don't insult me. And who said I have to believe you? You're the least trustworthy person in this entire universe—thingy!" His malevolent grin only widened. It unnerved me. It's not fun to see an insane person smiling at you. It's kind of creepy. Okay, so it's really creepy.

"As you say… But alas, I speak the truth whether you believe it or not. I do not care for your friend—Galen, was it? I do not care for him, but I do care for you. You are…precious to me. Contrary to what you may think, I am a rather generous and kind man once you get to know me."

My jaw dropped, leaving my mouth open. It must not have been such a pretty sight. Then again, neither was _he_.

"Um, first—_ew_. You? _Generous_? As if. I'll believe _that_ when I see it. As for Galen, where is he? What did you do to him? Because I know for a fact that you know something of him and don't play dumb either. And I _never_ said I wanted to get to know you," I snapped. He laughed, throwing his head backwards.

"You are truly an amusing girl, Brye. I never tire when speaking with you…or of you. I thank you for the entertainment but now is not for laughs. I am quite serious when I say you are in danger. And if I was not being sincere then why would I bother coming? Why would I waste my breath to warn you? Come up with a witty reply for that, Brye." I found that I couldn't—unfortunately. But I wouldn't let him know that.

"Maybe you just like toy with me. Perhaps that's why." He smirked.

"I cannot lie and say that I don't enjoy playing…but there are times for play and times for work. And this is one of those times. If you were to die, I'd not be too happy. And I don't think you'd be content with the death of your friend hovering above your head."

I gulped. _Why is it that the bad guy always plays that card? The whole: he'll die if you don't blah, blah, blah?_

"…Okay, okay, I get it. What do you want from me, Nergal?" He cleared his throat.

"Nothing complicated. I just need you to come with me for awhile. Leave Eliwood and those curs. Come with me." I thought about the millions of things that could go so horribly wrong. _Nergal wants to a) kill me himself and all this is a trap, b) turn me over to the dark side and make me like him, or c) make me destroy the entire world unknowingly. Oh, and let's add a d) all of the above. As if I'm going to say yes! How insane does he think I am?_

"I know what you're thinking, Brye. You do not trust me, that is good. It shows me that you aren't one to reckon with and one who will not trust another without certain…ramifications that take place. But rest assured I am one you can trust." I rolled my eyes. _If anything, he's the last person I should trust._

"Do you even realize how stupid that just sounded?" I was getting too confident and he knew it. Before I could mutter another word, his staff was glowing precariously at my neck. And it wasn't a good glow either.

"Do take care to acknowledge who you're speaking to, you impertinent child," he hissed. I felt his hot breath melting my ear, sending shivers down my spine. I struggled to not visibly shake, but he saw me anyway. I could almost hear his smile slithering upon his face like a serpent.

"Do act like an adult, please. It is easier to…work with an adult, rather than a child." I muttered back a response.

"Of course…"

"Now, are you going to ask me who wants to kill you, or should I?"

"You may have the undoubted pleasure of announcing who wants my head, sure," I growled. He frowned.

"Still headstrong, I see… Never mind that—virtue of yours. I can use that," The way he said "use that" settled relatively uncomfortably in my mind. No one likes being used, especially by him. He continued, "Guess, Brye. Who could possibly want you dead, besides the obvious answer being me? I know you can think with that brain of yours, so _use_ it."

"Fine, but you'll have to remove your glowering threat from my lifeline." He returned to a position facing me, resting the stave in his ringed grasp. He gesticulated for my reply. I thought for awhile, nothing seemed to make sense until the answer was dead obvious—excuse the pun.

"I think I have an answer… But here's a question: _why_ does Lyon want me dead?" Nergal's lips parted to show his fangs.

"Good, good. Well, you can respond that if you came to the right conclusion." _What is this—a test? Why is he suddenly assessing my problem solving abilities? All these questions of which he's answered none of… What's going on? What isn't he telling me? And why do I have a sinking feeling that whatever's going to happen is going to change me somehow?_ I shook those foreboding thoughts out of my mind. What could happen after all?

"Well…the only person who makes sense is Lyon. That's all really. He's the next strongest figure here, after you. Here's the next logical choice. Besides, you two are supposed to be 'partners' and 'partners' who are rivals in power often…" My words faded away. _So that's why he wants me dead_, I thought sourly. Nergal was grinning.

"Go on…"

"…they often don't mesh too well. One often gets jealous of the other…or fears that one will take over the other. Power madness leads to corruption." I stopped.

"Why are you stopping, Brye? Please, keep going. Your insight amazes me." Nergal looked at me as if I was pleasing him in some way. I felt an acrid taste fill my mouth while dreaded tears welled up behind my eyes.

"What is this, Nergal? Some freakish plot twisted to your own contorted visions of grandeur? Why me? Why Galen? Why any of this? And what the hell freaking happened?! I mean, this isn't reality—not my reality at least. Do you even know what you are to me? You're a character, nothing more. A bunch of colored pixels with a name and purpose: to make a game more enjoyable. That's it. Did you hear me, Nergal? That's—" A blow to the stomach stopped the words from flowing out of my mouth. I doubled over in pain and shock. _OW._

"Could a bunch of pixels do that?" Nergal roared. I whimpered pathetically in response.

"I am well aware of what I have done—and what I am going to do. Do you really want to know what is going on? Because I know Galen knows. He knows much for a boy of the human race. He is perceptive. But perhaps he isn't the smartest on his plane, the one called Earth; the Earth that you live on…or _did_ live on." This time he pronounced it perfectly, which ironically, only made matters worse.

"I decided that this world isn't enough for me. And before you undeniably voice your opinions, I know that I am a mere technology in your world. That made it seem like my world, as well as Lyon's world, were captive by yours… And I do not like to be held captive in any way. So I sought a way to fix that issue. And I found it. Ninian and Nils helped me actually—inadvertently. Before Eliwood and his louts came to kill me and even before that—I was sucked into Dragon's Gate. The wonders I learned there…the power that stems from those wondrous creatures…magnificence. But I found other things there. My time spent there seemed like only a few days, a week at most. But I found that what little time spent was much longer here. I learned to open windows to the world of Elibe and saw that I was about to be trumped by Eliwood and his blasted company. I saw myself…and realized that I was not the only one of myself. And once again, I did not like what I saw. Do you know what it's like to know you're nothing more than a pawn? …to know that others are in control of _your_ destiny?"

"Isn't that what you're doing here?" I half expected to be blown into pieces. _Darn my big mouth…_ I still clutched my stomach from the pain which was slowly ebbing.

"In a way…yes. But it is only because my quest for knowledge is stronger than my care for others. That is just how I am…how I was _created_." I noticed that he watched my features carefully. I bit my lip nervously.

"Can you continue…? Please… Tell me what's going on!" I didn't mean to sound so eager and I hoped that Nergal wouldn't catch on to it. He did.

"I will…if you accept my offer—my deal."

"I already said that I would."

"That was a mere false concession to get what you wanted. I want you to mean it. I want you to _wish_ to come with me. You must be willing for me to say anything more to you. You must give me your trust."

"…trust has to be earned—not given."

"True. But that's not an option you have here. You can both save Galen from his eventual demise and learn what is happening around you _or_ you can go back to your friends, becoming my enemy once more. Your choice, Brye, make it a good one. Make it one you won't regret."

"Saying 'yes' the first time was a mistake already. But…you have to promise me, Nergal."

"A promise? Aren't promises only valid coming from people you trust?" I could have punched him in the face for the smile he was giving me now—or for the choice he was making me choose. Either way, he deserved to be clobbered badly.

"Well, I trust…you. I'll come with you…of my own accord, but only as long as you keep your end of the deal. That means you tell me everything that's going on and you help me save Galen." My breathing was short and erratic. And if I bit my lip anymore, I would have broke skin. Nergal outstretched his hand; it was old yet young with traces of wrinkles framing his fingers. It was odd to look so…unnatural. I took it. I felt shivers slither down my spine as his claws closed around my hand.

"Don't flinch so, I don't bite."

"It's not your bite I'm afraid of," I answered shakily. _It's your games I'm frightened of._ All humor left his eyes as he jerked my body closer to his musty cloak. I nearly chocked on the smell of death that clung to him so dearly, almost dependently. His other hand glowed as the staff warped space around it. As the world was spinning out of proportion, Nergal's words scathed my ears:

"You very well should be."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Green hair swished in the other direction in an angry rope. Tall grasses masked furious fists and taut features that framed a satisfied smirk.

"That's it, Brye… You're done. I'll prove to the others that you're a sly wench once and for all. Mark my words… It's over."

* * *

So…how's everyone liking this so far? This chapter is a bit longer than I had wished…but I hope it's good nonetheless and kept your interest! Next few chapters are going to be interesting, Nergal is going to take Brye away and things are going to turn for the worst. But what is one to do, right? And by the way, anyone have any idea who was skulking in the grasses? Me be curious… Wait for the next chapter and review! 


	14. Magic and Mayhem

Chapter fourteen! Okay, I know I haven't updated since…urm…well, a LONG time ago and I'm sorry! But here it is albeit late! Hope you guys like it! Remember, Nergal took Brye because she said yes to the bad guy, and they've been swirling through time vortexes…to go where? And who was in the grasses? Read to find out!

Previous Chapter:

_Green hair swished in the other direction in an angry rope. Tall grasses masked furious fists and taut features that framed a satisfied smirk._

_"That's it, Brye… You're done. I'll prove to the others that you're a sly wench once and for all. Mark my words… It's over."

* * *

_

Magic and Mayhem

I reached out with my hands, surveying my current situation. Waking up in strange places seemed to be an odd habit now. Icy stone sent shivers through my fingers to my body, instantly waking me up. I lifted my head—bad idea.

Any contents in my stomach came up and out, spilling across the floor. I groaned. What a day this was turning out to be.

"Drink this." A spiced smell tempted my senses and peculiarly, settled my stomach. My stomach trusted the drink, but my head didn't trust the one holding it.

"I'll set it down here." I heard the soft swoosh of his cloak on tile and the fading tap of footsteps. I opened my eyes finally, drowsy with sleep. Everything was dark, musty, and murky. _Perfect environment to wake up to, I won't be too surprised to see a few skeletons here and there either._ That would have been funny too if I hadn't glanced upon a corpse rotting on a tablet much like mine.

"Hello, Nergal," I murmured. The fact that I knew he was standing behind me scared me more than the decaying cadaver in front of me. And they're pretty scary.

"Interesting… Did you have a nice sleep?" I turned around to face shadow, not him.

"Please don't make me move around like that, I might retch upon you too," I warned. _Though admittedly, I wouldn't mind it. He'd probably make a funny face. Plus, it'd be my revenge…_ Turning around again caused my stomach to gurgle and threaten with a repeat performance. To make matter worse, my head was attempting somersaults of which it was definitely not capable of.

"Drink this, it'll clear the headache and settle your stomach. You're not used to larger time warps and these are the results from it," he explained as he held a chalice towards me. The spiced smells were warm and inviting, and they did actually assuage my headache a bit.

"_Suaimhnigh_…" At those words my stomach abated and my mind was at ease. I was feeling better true, but that wasn't English or even French or Latin (though I wouldn't know for sure…).

"What did you just say? Was that some foreign language?" Nergal smiled but it wasn't a creepy smile, but a happy smile. I didn't know he knew happy.

"It is magic." _What? Magic…as in the magic that Galen knows and Erk and Pent? That magick?_

"Was that…_dark_ magic?" I asked hesitatingly. _Just great. Not even a day yet and he's using dark magic on me._

"Exactly. _Draiocht_. Magic." The words sounded so weird…but a good weird—a familiar weird. _When have I heard those words before? And why would _dark_ magic of all things sound familiar?!_

"You will come to know these words, Brye." I snapped back to reality.

"I don't know magic…I'm just human," I insisted. _I don't want to learn magic from Nergal! Pent promised to teach me and I'd much rather learn from him!_

"Ah, but we already established that you are more than human. _Cumhachtach_."

"Huh? Can we stick to English please?"

"In time you will tell me what it means. Now drink, that incantation will wear off very soon and you might still feel ill. It is not poisoned or anything, you are of no use to me dead. Besides, we are friends now," he reminded me. _Hm, friends…_

"_Draiocht_… Magic." Nothing happened when I said it. No sparks, glowing lights, smoke…nothing. It felt like a normal word. It was as if I was saying, "Hello, how are you?" instead of magic.

"Disappointed that you felt nothing?" Nergal's insight irked me. _Why is it he knows whatever I'm thinking?! Very creepy…_ I answered anyway.

"Kind of… I expected something at least," I admitted. His reply was a leering gaze. One that I did _not _like whatsoever.

"You'll soon enough get the ramifications you yearn for, Brye."_ And what's _that _supposed to mean?!_

"…Are you going to…teach me?" I asked hesitantly. _Please let him say no, please let him say no…_

"It is your choice. I will teach if you want to listen." His answer was NOT at all what I was anticipating. I was waiting for a "Of course" or a "Duh," but not that.

"It's…my choice?"

"Yes. Why do you look so surprised? You did not imagine I would force magic upon you, did you?" _Um…yes, I did! Anyone with half a brain would think that!_

"No," I lied. "It's just that I thought that's why you wanted me here. To teach me dark magic for some purpose…" I let my words fade out.

"What purpose? I'll be—"

A harsh, grating shriek filled the room telling of untold horrors. Instinctively, I brought my hands to cover my ears, to deafen the cries that were echoing through the stone. It subsided quickly after, but I couldn't rid myself of the screams.

"W-What was t-that?" I mumbled. Nergal was tense and _furious_. If he was part of the X-Men, he'd be Cyclops with _those_ eyes.

"Go into that room up ahead. There is food and drink. Make sure you drink the cup in your hand; it will make you feel better. I have to leave, pardon me. Oh and Brye," He waited until he met my gaze. "Do _not_ talk to anything. No matter what, talk to _nothing_." With that he left, melding into the numerous shadows that surrounded me. I gazed to the 'room' that was supposed to be there and saw nothing. _Of course, he tells me there's a room and there's no—_

A room appeared, torches lighting its way. _How surprising, I don't _think_ there's a room there, so naturally one just pops up to defy me. Of course_.

I took my first steps off of the marble slate, wobbling as I went. _You know that feeling where somehow all those bones in your legs seem to disappear? Yeah, that's me._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"S-Sir Galen, are you alright?" Ninian whispered. _Yeah, sure, I'm great. My wrists are shackled, as are my legs, and I'm bleeding from several areas. So yes, I'm just fine. Don't worry about me. Who doesn't like being taken against your will and pummeled against a stone wall anyhow?_

"I'll…live," I replied, grimacing as cuts on my lip reopened.

"I know you will." I rolled my eyes. Of course he comes _now_. Now, when he's not needed and better yet, not wanted.

"How grateful I am then for your hospitality, the remains of prisoners past is a great decorating idea," I sneered. It hurt to talk, but it was so worth the pain to bark some snide remarks. Lyon's lavender hair peeked through the darkness of the dungeon, his eyes sunken sockets.

I heard Ninian and Nils retract farther into the shadows. They were scared.

"Still as sardonic as ever it seems. Those blows did nothing to assuage that," Lyon said.

"Guess not, though if you let me go I'll be certain to lessen my wit." Lyon smiled, revealing the effects of dental neglecting habits in the form of decayed enamels and bad breath.

"Well, your release can be arranged. I'd like to talk to you awhile, get to know you." _Is it possible to lie through your teeth—even if yours are dead and yellow?_ I took another glance. _Guess so._

"What is it that you want? Just get to the point already." I was tired, and my focus was waning _big_ time. If it wasn't for the cold draft and hard stone behind me, I'd have fallen asleep long ago. I saw dark orbs narrow.

"Where is your friend?" _Does he mean Brye?_

"Who?" _Brye should be at the camp if everything is okay… And Lyon should know that which means she's obviously not there. What did she do now?_

"That girl from your world!" _Lyon seems agitated—what happened?_

"You mean Brye."

"Yes…her. Where is the little whelp? She's not with the other curs and I can't find her anywhere. Which means you must know where she is," he growled. "And you're going to tell me where." _Oh, so threatening._

"What makes you think _I_ know where she is? And what makes you think I'd _tell _you?" _Where could Brye have gone that Lyon can't track her? I mean, that's a good thing I guess, but if she knew of such a place…why didn't she tell me? Unless she's disappeared against her will…_

I noticed with disgust that Lyon's face was precariously close to my own. He slid the dull side of a dagger across my neck.

"Because…if you don't—I'll kill you."

Talk about incentive.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"WHOA!" I scrambled behind a bookcase that was torn to shreds in seconds. It was like elementary school dodge ball all over again except that the balls are flaming, fire balls that can burn your body to black ashes.

"Come here you despicable wench!" _Note to self (if I make it out alive): Do NOT, under _any_ circumstances, make Sonia angry. Never-ever-ever, unless you want a slow and painful death—I don't!_

"I said I'm sorry!" _How many times do I have to say it before you stop trying to barbeque me?! It's not like I can control myself exactly!_

"How DARE you!" Sonia roared.

"I SAID I'M SORRY!" I looked around furiously for a place to hide…nothing. She'd destroyed everything.

"I'm going to tear out that wicked tongue of yours and serve it as my morphs' meal!" _Ew, wouldn't that be gross?_ I managed to slip away, the attack only singeing my cloak. But coordinated me didn't see the debris that followed my step and I fell accordingly—at a very weird angle. And boy did my ankle hurt now.

"That's it, you witch," _How ironic…_ "You're dead now!"

I watched as her words lengthened and the mass of flames in her palm slowly grew.

"Any last words?"

* * *

So what is Galen going to do? He doesn't know where Brye is and Brye is currently being used for target practice by an emotionally unstable morph! And she's gotten herself into another sticky situation… Next chapter we'll visit with the army, we haven't checked in with them lately! And perhaps we'll find out who the spy in the grasses is… Reviews are always appreciated! 


	15. Glances to the Dark

Chapter fifteen! So last chapter Brye had Sonia coming after her in a game of Dodge Fireballs and Sonia was winning. Also, Lyon wanted to know where Brye was and Galen really didn't have any clue. But Lyon threatened to kill him anyway. And now, both Brye and Galen get a taste of the other side of life…only someone will _stay_ in it. Read and enjoy!

Previous Chapter:

"_I'm going to tear out that wicked tongue of yours and serve it as my morphs' meal!" Ew, wouldn't that be gross? I managed to slip away, the attack only singeing my cloak. But coordinated me didn't see the debris that followed my step and I fell accordingly—at a very weird angle. And boy did my ankle hurt now._

_"That's it, you witch," How ironic… "You're dead now!"_

_I watched as her words lengthened and the mass of flames in her palm slowly grew._

_"Any last words?"

* * *

_

Glances to the Dark

I have to admit, watching the person who was previously trying to kill me, go flying across the room and SMACK into the wall, is pretty funny. What made it funnier was the surprise on her face—_while_ she was flying.

"Brye, are you alright?" Nergal outstretched his hand to help me up from the awkward situation I was in. Limping to an upright position, I focused on the heap of furniture and debris. Sonia was somewhere under it.

"I've been better," I mumbled.

"Did you break anything?" Nergal asked quietly.

"Well, yeah, she was chasing me so I kind of ran into a few lamps and frames. Then she burned some bookcases and chairs—"

"No, I mean bones. I do not care for the décor as much as your safety. Sonia didn't injure you, did she?" _Is that _worry_ I detect in his voice? No way._

"Um…I think my ankle might be sprained. Other than that, I'm fine," I replied. _Nergal actually _cares _There's something wrong with that statement. In fact, it's almost paradoxical._

"I'll heal that later." He tensed and I followed his gaze to where he was looking. Sonia was getting up, and I'm no mind reader, but she wasn't too thrilled.

And I wasn't too thrilled that she seemed okay either. She _did_ try to kill me and all.

She brushed herself off, and I noticed that besides a few scratches, she was fine. She shouldn't have been _alive_ let alone relatively unscathed. _What is she made of? What did Nergal _make_ her out of? A titanium alloy? Do they even _have_ titanium alloys here!?_

"Sonia. Get out." Nergal wasn't pleased and she knew it. It felt good to be on Nergal's side for once.

_Whoa, did I just think that?! It's official now, you spend time with Nergal and you turn crazy. It's inevitable._

"But…milord…"

"Sonia, do not make me repeat myself. I am not a patient man. I will talk to you later about _this_," Nergal said through grated teeth. If you saw Sonia a few minutes ago, you would have compared her to a mutant mountain lion with genetically enhanced kill-Brye-at-any-cost abilities. Now, she was about as dangerous as a kitten that was _de-clawed_. Talk about mood swings.

I watched Sonia leave, a smile forming on my lips. Nergal turned to me, and my smile vanished. He was livid. If he was angry at Sonia, _I_ was dead meat.

"I told you not to talk to anything," he growled.

"I-I didn't. Sonia talked to me first!" I stammered. _Gosh, Brye! Stop that!_ "Besides, Sonia's not a thing," I said, trying to defend myself.

"Are you sure about that?" Nergal asked calmly.

"Sonia's a—"

"Morph. She's not human even if she possesses human traits. Therefore, she is a thing. I believe your so called 'loophole' is faulty," he stated. It's one thing to be wrong and it's a whole _other_ thing to be called wrong by a person who is defying the very _law _of right and wrong.

Taking quintessence? Wrong.

Making living abominations? Also wrong.

Trying to take over three worlds by meshing them all together in one big pot of chaos? Really, _really_ wrong.

"I am curious, however, as to how you made Sonia this angry. She's not one for random outbursts—when she has them, she has a reason, no matter how trivial. So, what is it that happened?" _Nergal looks so amused. Glad he thinks running from fire balls is funny. I wonder how he'd like it if it was _him_ instead of me. Actually, that's a really good idea…_

"Brye?"  
"Huh? Right, um…" _How to put this so I _don't_ sound like a freak… Hah, right. I'm a human girl trapped in a game—can't get more freakish than that._

"Well, I kind of…almost…turned her to stone?" I waited for his answer. "Is that bad?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Sir Galen…how could you?" Nils looked at me with dejected eyes.

"Why? Why are you doing this? You know what he is…and yet…you…," Ninian looked away as Lyon came closer to her cage. I resisted the urge to look away as well. _They would do the same thing in my position. It's not like they'd just sit there. I'm not wrong…it was the only thing I could do. They have to understand that._

"Did you get them?" I pursed my lips.

"Yes…I did," I said quietly. I felt the gentle thrumming of its power against my hands. It was pulsing…like a heart. Yet, unlike a heart, it was full of power—tremendous, remarkable power just for the taking. _It's amazing how much power is encased here… They're practically throbbing with it. There is probably so much you can do if you wield this correctly. And to think, Ninian and Nils possessed it all this time…_

"Let me have them," Lyon ordered. _I'm practically giving him raw, uncultivated power. He can mold it to whatever he wants. Is that wise?_

"They're magnificent… You've done well, Galen." _I've done well…?_

"Thank you," I replied. I felt that I already missed holding the power in my hands. _If he only let me examine it, I could discover so much. Achieve so much… There is so much to be found, learned, gained…_

"This is the beginning of a very beautiful relationship, you realize this, yes?" Lyon drawled. I nodded.

"I do." I ignored the whimpers of the dragon siblings in the back. _Why don't they understand? They have lived for lifetimes while I've only got one! I couldn't just throw that away, I had to take it. It was my only chance._

I watched Lyon admire their beauty and yearned to hold them again.

"Do you realize what these are, Galen, what they're capable of? Do you know what I hold now, in my grasp?" Lyon smiled devilishly as only a demon can.

"Yes, I do. They are…They are dragon stones, the very essence of a dragon's power." I swallowed to keep an acrid taste from filling my mouth. He laughed.

"Yes, yes there are. And I have them! Now, in my hands! Nergal will be so vexed… He will soon learn never to double cross me again—not that he'll be given the chance." Lyon is planning to kill Nergal? What happened between them? They seemed like they were working together. And where is Brye? Why can't Lyon find her? And why does Lyon want her?

"Are you planning on his extermination, Lyon? You never mentioned that," I stated blandly. He raised one eyebrow.

"Who…?"

"Forgive me. Are you planning on his extermination…Master?" I bowed my head lower than his—like he willed.

"Yes, I am. And you're going to help me whether you want to or not."

"Why wouldn't I want to?" I couldn't help but ask. _What sort of scheme is so horrific that I wouldn't help…even now?_

"Ah…but that would ruin the surprise. And I am truly looking forward to seeing that look of surprise and horror when I reveal my plans, my dear boy."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Show me." _What is he talking about?_

"Huh?"

"I want to see you turn something to stone. It would be rather extraordinary if you can," Nergal encouraged.

"Um…okay. Anything?" _Why is he so curious?_

"Just anything that is not _already _stone, please." I heard him smirk while I watched a smile broaden upon his face. _Is he trying to be funny—again?_

"Sure…" I concentrated on a brightly colored flower that reminded me of a rose. _Okay, Brye. This is simple. You've done it before. You've turned a princess, her knight, and a crazy dude with a sword into stone before this. Now, it's just a flower. You can do it._

I closed my eyes and focused. It was dead silent. I felt prickly as something traveled to my finger tips and left. The feeling was addicting. It was like…a quiet euphoria tingling through your body. It felt great. I opened my eyes to see Nergal holding the rose, already its petals crumbling to a fine powder.

"That is amazing… Have you done this before? You must have. You seem very familiar with it," Nergal noted.

"Um… Well, uh, once or twice. Really," I muttered.

"Interesting… Can you do this consecutively? Try turning this chair and this book to stone. One after the other, I doubt that you can however." _What? Is that a challenge?_

"We'll see, Nergal," I snapped. I felt the same sensations, but this time, they were much stronger—almost overwhelming. I didn't want to let go of it. _What is this? What do I keep on feeling?_ I opened my eyes to see a stone chair and volume. I smiled.

"There! Told you I…" My words faded as my vision blurred. All of a sudden, I felt weak and sick. _What's going on? What's happening?_ Nergal's laughter told me that it wasn't good. I took a step but faltered backwards, holding my head that was getting heavier by the second.

"What…happen…to…me…?" My eyes were closed and I felt a growing sense of power from inside of me. It felt exactly like the feeling when I turned things to stone. It felt…potent and alluring.

All my senses hit me at once, alerting me to the fact I was leaning against cold marble. I opened my eyes and gasped as I did.

Everything around me was glowing. Some objects more than others, some none at all. The rest of the flowers were not glowing. They seemed…weak. His tomes and glasses filled with arcane liquid were intense and strong.

And worse yet, I knew what that glow meant. It meant _power_. Instinctively, I turned my head to glance at the rose. Its glow was solid and bright. I had turned it that way. _Me…_ I remembered where I had seen this glow before and spun around to face Nergal.

He was awash in the same brightness—just hundredfold.

"What did you do to me?!" I asked in horror. His cackling reached a deafening sound. I felt like crying, running away into…_light_.

"Now, Brye, _now_ you see as I do. As I've always seen. Now you see…"

"…as a shaman."

* * *

And that concludes this chapter! So…who are you rooting for? Nergal or Lyon? Two bad boys…one has Galen as his helper and the other has Brye under his claw—and what's up with Galen? Has he turned for the worst? Don't forget about Brye, she's practically gone crazy. A shaman?! Stay for the next chapter: Brye learns a lesson and Galen learns his. Reviews are always cherished! 


	16. And So It Begins

Chapter sixteen! Okay, I KNOW that this is SUPER-SUPER-SUPER late and I'm SO sorry! I just got over major writer's block for this story so I'm sorry if I came off as one of those writers who just neglects a story forever. (Really sorry!) Anyway, last chapter (if you can remember that far back) Brye turned into a shaman. Quite scary actually. And now she has to face becoming just what Nergal wants…and what Galen seems to be. Read, enjoy, and review!

Previous Chapter:

_He was awash in the same brightness—just hundredfold._

_"What did you do to me?!" I asked in horror. His cackling reached a deafening sound. I felt like crying, running away into…light._

_"Now, Brye, now you see as I do. As I've always seen. Now you see…"_

* * *

And So It Begins

I've always thought it would be pretty cool to have some sort of power I could kick butt with. Now, I'm not so sure. _Firepower like Sonia or Pent would be cool. Even lightning as a power would be cool. Galen can keep his power (and his attitude) and so can Nergal (and his own attitude). I mean, of all the power I could have gotten…I get this. Well, guess what Nergal:_

_I want none of it. How do ya like me now?!_

"You don't seem nearly as rejoiced as I am. Power such as this only blossoms in a chosen few," Nergal said. I glared daggers.

"Do those few get a choice or are they just thrown into it? And nothing 'blossoms' down here—everything's dead," I spat. I watched with horror as the rose I killed slowly crumbled into nothing. The thrill of power that once ran freely through my veins froze.

"You see it one way, I see it another. You see yourself as the murderer of that rose, I see you as a contributor to something great," Nergal explained. "Something wonderful…."

"What is wonderful to you, is disastrous to others and don't try to tell me that I'm wrong," I murmured distastefully.

Then I thought of something that was _truly_ wonderful.

"You owe me a question." A raised eyebrow told me that he wasn't too pleased which made _me_ pleased.

"I owe you what?" he said, arms folded.

"A question, you said it yourself. I am allowed one question per day. And I am choosing one now." I narrowed my eyes and added challengingly, "Or are you going to refute your words with silence?" Nergal scowled, I smirked. _This is what you get for doing this to me._

"…One question."

"That's all I wanted. My question is this: what are your plans for these worlds?" Now that I could see with a shaman's eye, I could tell that I had angered him. _It looks as if dark magic is fueled by emotion. This should be fun._

"What are my plans? My plans are ingenious. There is your answer." My jaw dropped. That was so not the answer I wanted.

"That's your answer? Are you kidding me?" _That sneaky, two-faced, needs-brain-surgery, conniving…._

I felt something tingly form at my fingertips.

"I do not 'kid' as you say. Perhaps you will think of a better question tomorrow. But for now, I want to teach you something. You will love to learn it, I promise," Nergal said.

"I highly doubt that."

"You can use magic now, _real_ magic. You will be able to _feel_ magic…taste it. Feel its glory and power. That is what you wanted, yes? To feel magic through your veins, feel the power coursing through your body… I _know _it's what you want," Nergal replied.

"Don't even begin to tell _me_ what _I _want. Because I know what I want and what I want isn't even close to what you want," I snapped.

"If what you say is true, then tell me what you want."

"You want to know what I want, do you? I want to wake up from this horrible nightmare, I want to go home, I want to find my friend—"

_Did I just say 'friend'? Galen and I are not friends. He doesn't even like me let alone tolerate me! Though…I don't really go out of my way to be nice to him either…. I guess we're just about even._

"Are you close with Galen? I suppose he is the 'friend' you speak of," Nergal said as he walked around the room. I followed him with my eyes. _Where is he going?_

"…Not really," I admitted. _I really shouldn't have admitted that to him, huh? Not your greatest idea there, Brye._ "But I'm not just going to leave him here either. That'd be…cruel."

"But you hardly know him. Why risk so much to help someone who won't do the same for you?" I opened my mouth to speak, but closed it later.

"How do you know he wouldn't do the same for me?" I asked. _Galen would do the same for me…wouldn't he? He wouldn't just leave me here, right? He doesn't hate me that much…. Does he? I've always been sort of nice to him. I think._

"I don't know Galen previous to this encounter, but I have been watching him lately…and he is…quite unlike yourself," Nergal said quietly. _Quite…unlike myself…? What does he mean by that? And he's been watching Galen this whole time? Where is he? Can I get there without Nergal noticing? Um…probably not, there's like no chance of that happening. Will Nergal show me where he is though? There's probably no chance of that happening either. What I need is a plan._

"What do you mean? How can you watch Galen? I don't believe you," I replied. _Yeah, that's right, Brye, pull the 'I'm all disbelieving' and such…._

"If this is some Earth girl trick to make me show you my magic, it is not at all that clever. I expected something a little more…tactful, at least. Impress me, Brye dear. Show me the intellect you humans supposedly 'possess.' Humor me," he said lightly. I crossed my arms. _As if I'd take the time to 'humor' him. Does he not know me yet? …But I guess I should try to be nice to him if I want to get what I want… Darn, I hate being nice—to crazy psychos…and Galen, I guess._

"It's not some Earth girl trick; it's not even a trick. I just don't believe you," I replied. Nergal chuckled in a way only he could.

"Fine, fine, I understand—no tricks. But I suppose I will just have to show you how I know that bit of information now, won't I?" He smirked. "Just so you will believe me, Brye." I resisted rolling my eyes.

"Huh, we'll see if your hocus-pocus stuff actually works then," I said, following the druid. I heard him laugh and I found myself smiling.

_Whoa, I'm smiling?! What the heck am I doing? Boy does crazy spread fast…._

He brought me to a remote corner of the room where a large bowl stood. It looked like it was filled with a dark liquid, but it was tinted red. _I do _not_ want to know what that stuff is…especially since it smells horrible. Like the boy's locker room after a football game horrible._

"I use this as a sort of looking glass. It pinpoints whoever I wish to find or…_monitor_. It is easy; all it requires is knowledge of archaic Arcadian magic. Which I just happen to know of," he said, clearly proud of himself. _Oh sure, all you have to know is some old hocus-pocus and you're good to go! Sounds so easy._ I rolled my eyes.

"So…how's this thingy work?" I asked.

"Eager, are we?"

"No!" I answered a bit too quickly. He chuckled and instead placed his long hands over the basin. I watched as mauve light emanated from his body and dove into the liquid. It seemed to eat his magic, absorbing its glow and taking more and more. For a moment I was scared that it was going to consume Nergal whole. But then I mentally slapped myself for caring. If the evil liquid wanted to eat him, I say, "Bon appetite!" The liquid seemed to move and breathe. It was almost…alive.

…But definitely not in a good way. The rose can stay alive, plasmatic solutions can stay in their flasks and beakers. And not do weird glow-y things. _I really need to get out of here…who knows how crazy I'll be by tomorrow._

Nergal, with his eyes closed, took a deep breath.

"_Me toghair foai thine doigh gaoth trean oighear fuar buail isteach foai choinne Galen_," he intoned.

Do I even want to know what he's saying? …Probably not.

The liquid starting swirling until all motion ceased and a picture revealed. Nergal's eyes looked like identical dark pools of the 'looking glass.' If possible, he was even creepier now than ever before.

"Look upon the picture," he said. Normally, I would have said something really witty and defied him, but truth be told, I had already looked. And I was staring (for good reason).

In the picture, there stood Galen using his magic to scare this teal haired girl and boy. Their crimson eyes were filled with fear and betrayal. Another scene bubbled up like a slideshow. Galen was taking a red stone from them. With my shaman eyes I could see the enormous amount of power emanating from it. I could feel the dark magic in me yearning for it, crying out to it. The next image shocked me the most. It's bad to see your friend (or acquaintance or person you happen to know from school…haven't decided what he is yet) attack seemingly innocent people. It's harsh to see the said person taking something that is clearly not his from them. It's completely and totally HORRIBLE to see said person give what's not his to give to Pure Evil #2 (a.k.a. Lyon) while _enjoying_ it. Galen enjoyed performing whatever Lyon had him do. I could feel it.

And I was disgusted.

"That…that can't be him," I said, still not believing what I saw. "You're lying to me. Somehow you made it show me that. It's not true." Nergal was out of his trance-like state and the images had faded into the glassy surface of a liquid.

"I am good, very good actually, but I'm not that good," Nergal said. "I cannot conjure up images with this medium. Do you know what this is?" He pointed to the looking glass.

"No," I said. "And I don't want to know." Something told me I didn't want to know what it was because I already knew what it could be. And what it could be wasn't what I wanted it to be.

"Ah," he said, smiling gently. "What do you think it is, Brye?" I folded my arms across my chest and looked away. It just so happened that what I had turned to look at wasn't so pleasant, but I stayed put. Anything would be better than looking at Nergal while he's vindictively happy—even jarred body parts.

"I have no freaking clue," I said. He laughed.

"You are lying. I thought we weren't going to lie to each other, Brye. I am deeply hurt by your mistrust of me," he said. I snorted. Yeah, like Nergal can be hurt by someone's distrust. I bet there's not a single person who _doesn't_ distrust him.

"Yeah, I'll bet you're hurt," I said sarcastically. "Want a band-aid for that?" Nergal frowned; I could hear it in his voice.

"Do you forget what is at stake if you do not trust me, Brye? Galen's life is in your hands," he hissed. "You may throw it away; I do not care, but don't say I didn't warn you." I sighed loudly and rudely as I could possibly manage. Way to use the his-life-is-in-your-hands card. I bit back my pride, which, I will admit, was extremely hard in this situation.

"I'm…I'm sorry, Nergal," I said, the words tasted worse than Brussels sprouts. "I just don't think Galen is in need of saving. He seems perfectly happy turning into Lyon #2." Nergal almost looked disappointed. _Okay, now I know my world has truly been twisted. Nergal is disappointed with me?! Do I even need to point out how WRONG that sentence is?!_

"You would let your friend be swayed by Lyon's power? Galen is not himself. Surely you can recognize that," he said.

"Huh? But you saw him, didn't you?" I said. "He was enjoying the power, rejoicing in it! He liked it. He liked being Lyon's puppet. I…I could feel it." Nergal nodded.

"Your shaman abilities are quite strong. Yes, it is true. Galen enjoys the power he wields. But it is corrupting him slowly," he said. I felt like smirking.

"As opposed to who, Nergal? Everyone with this sort of power is corrupted by it," I cried. "He's no different than anyone else." Saying those last words saddened me more than I thought they would. Nergal shook his head.

"Not everyone falls under the appeal of power," he said softly. For once, I thought I saw something human about him. "You wield this power, but aren't corrupted in the least. Your soul is still pure." Okay, I was speechless. Nothing witty and snide came to mind.

"So will you help your friend or let him rot until power is all he has?" Nergal asked. I mean, what kind of question is that? It's like asking me if I wanted chocolate or dirt.

"I'll help him," I said. I took a deep breath. "Tell me what I have to do."

-

"Ah…you are truly magnificent now, Galen," Lyon said. "I am proud of you." I felt myself stand straighter at the praise, but I felt my morals rebelling with every inch of strength it had left—which really wasn't much.

"Thank you, Master, for teaching me what you know," I said. He smiled.

"The power…it is mystifying, is it not? Wield it well when the time comes," he said as he walked over to a jewel encrusted dagger. I followed him like the sick, power hungry puppy that I was.

"It is," I said. It was the truth. I had never felt so powerful before. I felt as if I could march right back into the torturous halls of high school life and take down everyone who ever teased me. I'd teach Bryan Wells and Cody Addison and everyone else a thing or two now. They wouldn't know what hit them. They wouldn't recognize me. _Maybe they won't recognize the megalomaniac you've become, Galen,_ the morals in me chorused. I shut out their voices. "When will the time come?"

"Oh, it is very soon. Very soon indeed," he said, grinning madly. "I simply cannot wait. Can you, my dear?" I bowed my head.

"No, I cannot, Master," I said.

"Come with me, Galen, I wish to take you somewhere." He put on a dark cloak and placed the hood over his eyes. Motioning towards me, he pulled out the dagger. Normal Galen would be frightened by this gesture and would have aptly stayed away. But Crazy Galen saw nothing wrong with it and came forward.

"May I take us there? I would like to practice warping," I said, my inner shaman gasping for joy. Lyon laughed.

"You may, you may!" he cried. "Take us to Darkling Woods, my humble servant." I took the staff from the table and summoned my power like a good, little servant would. One question irked me however, and it wasn't my new epithet.

"Why must we go there?" Lyon smiled. Chills slithered down my spine.

"Because I left a few presents for our dear friends. I wonder if Lycia has ever fought creatures of the dead before?" Lyon cackled, his eyes wide with madness. I warped us there nonetheless. The urge to use my magic was overwhelming—I could do nothing, but give in.

_What have I become?_

-

"Lady Eirika, move!" Seth shouted as a wight tried to hack the princess. Her knight moved quickly and beheaded the creature. It exploded into dust as another one took its place, attacking Seth. More followed, all with swords raised high above their rotting skulls. The warriors from Magvel were used to fighting the deceased servants—it was Lycia's people who were suffering. Ranks had broken and some were isolated by rings of the undead. None had fallen yet, and Ephraim's strategic mind could only do so much.

It was pure chaos and Galen just stood there, watching the tragic scene unfold.

"Ah, isn't this just wonderful?" Lyon sighed. If Galen was disturbed by the carnage, he didn't show it.

"Why are we here?" Galen asked, his voice sounded strained. Lyon chuckled.

"To watch, of course," he said happily. "Do you see how loyal my servants are? So strong, so fearless, so—"

"Dead," Galen finished.

"Yes, but it is only to my advantage. I can always summon more, and more, and more. Soon, all this," he said as he motioned with his arms to the land surrounding them, "will be mine. Magvel will finally be mine after so many long years trapped in those horrid stones! Revenge is mine." Galen remained quiet, studying the battle before him. He noticed that within a few hours, all of them would fall. There weren't enough supplies, nor energy, to go around. They'd all fall—

—except for him. He'd stay alive. He'd be free to do what he wanted in a land full of magic, weapons, and kingdoms. It was what he'd always dreamed of. What made it better was that he was powerful now, more powerful than he ever imagined. It was all worth it.

Right?

"Galen, I want you to go down there and hurry this up," Lyon said. Galen stiffened.

"Galen, did you hear me? I want you to go down there and start destroying them," Lyon said, a hint of annoyance in his voice. Galen's morals had long since been torn down, but he still knew that this was wrong. He couldn't just go down there and…_kill_ them. It was too final—too _real_.

And who was to say he wouldn't die in the process?

As if reading Galen's mind, Lyon chuckled. "You won't die, dear Galen, you are far too powerful. Don't worry. Just listen to your Master and follow your orders." Galen tightened his fists as he warped into the center of the battle, not daring to look anyone in the eye. Creatures looked at him, but didn't attack.

They knew what side he was on.

Galen felt sick as he fumbled for his tome. Eirika happened to glance his way, a wave of relief washing over her. She had hardly taken two steps before the last words of his chant snaked from his lips. Magic crashed in midair, taking both Eirika and Galen by surprise.

Someone had intercepted him.

The sound of coughing pierced the haze the dust created. His eyes pinpointed a girl, not very tall compared to everyone else, with burning red hair.

Not to mention flashing green eyes.

"Brye," Galen choked out, his tone questioning. One of her fists was clenched, but the other held a tome very similar to the one in his hands. Nergal stood beside her, smiling gently.

"Okay, I cannot believe that I just saw you attack one of the good guys," Brye said, sounding mildly peeved. "I mean, whose side are you on?" Galen quickly regained his composure and readied himself for another attack.

"You're one to talk," he sneered, looking directly at Nergal when he spoke. "I see you've taken up alliances with _him_." Brye's mouth formed a very thin line.

"Don't be stupid. I have a good reason to be on Nergal's side. I hardly think you've a defense for your position in this war," Brye said. Eirika, meanwhile, looked from Galen to Brye to Nergal to Galen again. Nothing made sense.

"I want to _live_," Galen said. "And Lyon has promised me that and so much more. I am on his side from now on." Galen noticed how his voice shook as he stated his stance. Brye's eyes narrowed. In a moment, Brye had warped from her space beside Nergal to right in front of Galen. He prepared himself for a critical hit, but none came.

She slapped him instead.

"Have you absolutely lost it?" she yelled. "How incredibly _stupid_ are you?! To think, I lost a math competition to a complete _imbecile_ like you!" Galen was too shocked to respond coherently.

"I mean, do you honestly believe that Lyon is going to do all that for you? How do you know that he won't just get rid of you once he's through? Hm? Is your agreement written in stone, or something? For goodness sake's, Galen, he's been trapped within those stones for who knows how long for a reason, you know! He's evil and you're on _his_ side! What's _wrong_ with you?"

"Did you…did you just…slap me?" he said dazedly. Brye turned slightly red, but nodded fiercely.

"And I'll do it again if that knocks some sense into that dense head of yours," she continued to yell. "You hear me?" Galen raised a hand to where Brye had just smacked him. He was still too shocked.

"Just to satisfy your curiosity, I'm with Nergal because of _you_," Brye hissed. "I only decided to leave with him because he said you were in danger. What was I supposed to do? Leave, and hope it was a bluff? That you were really okay and everything was fine? It was a risk I wasn't willing to take." Brye snapped her tome shut and looked Galen in the eye.

"I want to live too, you know. I want to go home, see my mom, and pretend this never happened," Brye whispered. "I know your life hasn't been the easiest back home, but is it really that bad compared to this? Would you really choose all this instead?" The look in Galen's eyes made Brye shake her head.

"I like the power too," she murmured. "No matter how much I know I hate it. It's cool to be able to do all these things, isn't it? But it isn't normal, not for us. This isn't our reality." Galen found his voice.

"It should be," he mumbled. He found that he sounded like the Galen from the past again. Yet he wasn't sure if that was a bad thing.

"Well, we can't always get what we want, can we? It'll be okay, but you have to trust me and Nergal—" Maniacal laughter interrupted Brye's sentence.

"Trust you and Nergal? Hah, lies! All lies, Galen. Don't listen to one more word coming from that sallow wench's throat," Lyon spit. Brye gasped.

"What did you just call me?!" she said angrily. Nergal was beside her in an instant.

"Lyon," he said.

"Nergal," Lyon said. It was quiet. Lyon eyed Nergal and Brye from his side.

Galen found himself in the middle.

"Galen, get over here," Lyon demanded. Galen's legs weren't responding.

"Galen, don't make me repeat myself," Lyon said, his voice holding hints of danger. "Don't forget who gave you the power you wield." Galen looked over to Brye whose eyes pleaded with him. He could feel power radiating on both sides of him.

"Fine, Galen," Lyon said, his voice strangely lighter. "I want you to kill the wench, or otherwise, you die." Galen sharply turned to the Demon King.

"What?"

"You heard me. Kill her, or be killed." Galen looked at Brye once more. Her eyes were now wide with surprise and fear, the emerald no longer bright, but subdued. He looked at Lyon who was smiling in that wicked way of his. He glanced at Nergal whose face wore a mask of forced indifference. Galen thought about himself and how strong he'd become.

Galen gazed at Brye, smiling sadly, and started to read the tome.


End file.
